Do The Puckleberry Shuffle
by TrimbyJean
Summary: 20 songs. 20 One-shots. 20 moments in the lives of everyone's favorite Glee couple.
1. So Much

**A/N: So… this should be interesting, haha. I've decided to do a Puckleberry iPod Shuffle. 10 songs, 10 one-shots. The reason it should be interesting is that I have… eclectic tastes in music XD Song Titles will be chapter titles, btw, so that should help =)**

_How does it feel to know you're everything I need?_

_The butterflies in my stomach _

_They could bring me to my knees _

Rachel went up on her tip toes and kissed him, her soft lips touching his lightly. He put a hand on the small of her back, threading the other through her hair. He knew he had to behave; they were in school. It was just so damn hard when the tiny brunette in front of him did the adorable shit she did. She made him weak (not that he'd ever admit that).

Every time she touched him, his stomach lurched inside of him, like the feeling you get when you ride a roller coaster. He was pretty sure they were supposed to be butterflies (leave it to him to have the badass kind that made his stomach fly up to his throat), and it made his knees turn to jelly. It didn't have to be sexual; she could brush past him, or lace their fingers together, or curl one of her tiny, cute hands around his bicep when they walked down the hallway, and he'd lose it. He was like Finn and the mailman with her (except, y'know, he didn't blow his load or some dumb shit like that).

_How does it feel to know you're everything I want?_

_I've got a hard time saying this _

_So I'll sing it in a song_

He was kind of shitty at the whole relationship thing. He wasn't good at communication, or romance, or really anything that didn't involve sex (or making out). But he tried for her; he really did. It helped that she got him. She knew this was new to him, so she let little things slide (the first time she took his hand in public, he dropped hers like it was literally on fire). Big things, she reminded him of. There was a plain white calendar in his locker, important dates like birthdays and shit circled in red, with little reminders and gold stars. She didn't expect him to buy her shit all the time (like Santana) or be whipped (like Quinn). She just wanted him to him, and she'd work with that. It was part of what he loved about her.

So he sang to her. It's what he did best (and had done first). The first time she'd said "I love you" (he didn't think she'd even meant to- they'd be making out in his truck after a football game and the words had just came out of her mouth, all breathy and random. She'd looked up at him, surprised at herself, but he'd just kissed her), he sang "Sweet Caroline" to her again to let her know he felt the same (she spoke Puck-speak pretty damn well), and when they'd had a big fight and she thought they were over, he swallowed his pride and sang "Somewhere" from West Side Story for her, to reassure her that they were fine and could get through anything. And she seemed to understand that singing was his way of telling her important things, although he'd recently been able to tell her he loved her without a song (although somehow, he doubted she considered a gruff "you too, babe" when she said those words an improvement). For her, he tried.

_How does it feel? _

_How does it feel when we get locked into a stare? _

_Please don't come looking for me _

_When I get lost in the mess of your hair _

They broke away, and she looked up at him with her bright, shiny chocolate brown eyes and, as usual, he was hypnotized. Those eyes had so much power in them, he was sure it would kill him. They were so beautiful, and it was common for them to glance at each other and end up staring for what felt like hours. Those eyes held so many things- mystery, hope, joy, _love._ He knew she loved him before she'd said those words in his truck. It was there in her eyes every time she looked at him. Sometimes, he could pride and admiration and a lot of other things, but there was always love. It wasn't the way she had looked at Finn when she wanted him. That had been desperation, loneliness and- maybe- even some sadness, but there was never any of that in her eyes when she looked at him.

And her hair. Fuck, he loved how shiny and perfect it was. She'd gotten rid of those stupid bangs when they started dating (he was glad; they had kind of hidden her eyes), and stopped straightening her hair. She let it grow out more, so that it fell down her back in these fascinating chestnut waves that he loved to touch. He always found an excuse to tunnel a hand through her hair, or bury his face in it and just inhale the scent of her shampoo (strawberries). His favorite thing in the world was when she'd fall asleep on him, in the back of his truck after a night out or in his room after dinner with his family and a make-out session, and her head would rest on his chest and her hair would be splayed across it. He liked to just reach out and stroke it then, running his knuckles over the strands.

_If I had to choose a way to die _

_It'd be with you _

_In a goosebump infested embrace _

_With my overanxious hands cupping your face _

She bit her lower lip, tiny, pearly teeth tugging on the pink flesh as she looked up at him shyly. Some part of him was aware that they were late for glee, but it was just really easy to lose himself in her. Just kiss her and forget about everything else, letting the galaxy melt away and leave just them. She gave him goosebumps (him!), made him shiver in excitement and anticipation.

He moved his hands, cupping her face and giving her another kiss, making sure to keep it gentle. Puck was pretty damn certain he wanted to die like this someday, just holding onto her and kissing her one last time. It'd be the perfect way to go, and he wouldn't complain. This tiny little brunette who had pushed herself into his life and heart, who made his mother fall equally in love with her, and who stood next to him, hand in hand, through everything and anything that got thrown at them, was all he needed for the rest of his life. He knew that now, and was gonna make damn sure she knew it, too.

Letting go of her face, he smiled down at her and brushed some hair away from her eyes. She looked back up at him with a soft, private little smile and turned her face into his hand, nuzzling it slightly (maybe he imagined it, but he'd pretend he didn't). "We're late, Noah." She said it so quietly, like if she spoke too loud, they'd disturb something. And maybe they would.

"They can wait." He breathed back, shutting her locker and turning for the choir room. She automatically slipped her arm into his, fingers on his upper arm possessively, like it was as natural as breathing, and he smirked a little. They walked down the deserted hallway together, their little bubble broken for now. But Puck knew, as soon as they were alone again, he'd get those butterflies back.

_How does it feel?_


	2. Friday I'm in Love

**A/N: Ahh… the Cure. I love the Cure… a little too much, if truth be told.**

Rachel Berry lived for Fridays. Every other day of the week could be terrible (and usually was) as far as she was concerned, but Fridays were the best day ever. Fridays were Game Day.

This Friday was no exception. While all of McKinley buzzed with anticipation (turns out having a winning football team meant people actually got excited about the games), Rachel hummed with her own personal energy as she stood by her locker, waiting for him. Her week had been terrible (she'd been slushied twice, watched a solo she deserved go to Tina, and been lonely all week with their conflicting schedules), and spent the entire time wishing and waiting for Friday. And now, here it was. And there he was.

He strode through the halls like he owned them, red jersey tight across his chest and jeans slung low on his hips. The only thing missing from the Jock image was his letter jacket, which she was currently wearing over his spare jersey. She'd paired the oversized shirt with his favorite black skirt, as well as red Converse. She didn't miss the way his eyes lit up when he saw her, or the way he walked just a tiny bit quicker to reach her faster. She turned to meet him, going up on her toes to give him a kiss, and he lifted her clear off the ground, big arms wrapped around her and mouth devouring her. Apparently, he'd missed her, too.

He let her drop back to the floor, and she giggled, giddy from his kiss. He leaned against the locker beside hers, watching her as she spun her combination in and retrieved her books. She purposely put her history book on the top shelf, forcing her to reach up for it and giving him a good look at her skirt as it brushed dangerously close to revealing everything. His eyes flashed disappointment when she shut her locker without showing him anything (although he would probably love the Titans red panties she wore), and wrapped her arm around his to walk to class.

"I like the look." He said slyly, and she might have (_maybe_) glowed a little at the comment. Feigning ignorance, she brushed her free hand over the material of the skirt, which barely peeked out from under the huge jersey.

"Really? I just threw it together this morning." She smiled innocently up at him, and he barked out a laugh.

"Funny, 'cuz I've been missing that jersey for a couple weeks now. I lent it to this pretty brunette I know after we fooled around in the showers, and I haven't seen it since." He paused in the hall and fingered the collar of his letter jacket. "Come to think of it, I leant her that jacket, too. She got cold when we were making out in the back of my truck."

"Well, that was chivalrous of you." She replied as they started walking again and almost giggled, breaking the illusion. "I wonder if she knows how lucky she is to have such a gentleman."

"I think she knows." He said, stopping by her history class. "See, she tells me all the time. Gotta tell you, it's pretty good for my ego."

"Hmm… Well, she should be careful not to tell you too often, then. Your ego doesn't need to be any larger." Smiling coyly, she reached up and pecked his cheek, and- in their usual routine- he moved at the last second to capture her lips again, causing her hand to come up against his chest and curl into the white 20 on the front. It was a moment, one she looked forward to every Friday.

The moment was broken by Santana, who- walking by with Brittany- made a hurling sound and yelled at them to get a room. They reluctantly parted, and she licked her lips. "I'll see you at lunch." She said, ducking into the classroom.

~~~GleeGleeGlee~~~

Lunch was the usual- they shared a table with the rest of the Glee club, Rachel perched on his knee and one arm his big hands splayed on her waist. They all made plans to go out after the game to Breadstix, and Kurt promised to pick her, Tina and Mercedes up for the game later that night. The table broke apart for the rest of classes, and Rachel let go of him, a little sad that they couldn't stay together longer. They had one class with each other, which had already come and gone, and he'd be getting out early for the game.

Rachel spent the time after school and before the game doing homework and straightening her room. She didn't change, and bolted out the door when Kurt honked his horn. She was anxious to get to the stadium. They sat in their usual section, front row, middle section, where he could see her clearly. She was familiar with the plays now. Kurt had spent the first few games murmuring things to her, and _he'd_ taken a Sunday to teach her everything fully. She knew when to scream, when to jump up and down. At halftime, while she was getting hot chocolate with Kurt, he jogged across the field and kissed her over the fence for two solid minutes, smelling like sweat and grass. He'd licked his lips afterward, said something about how much he loved hot chocolate, and then jogged back to the bench. Kurt had to help Rachel to her seat after that.

They won (like they usually did nowadays), and she raced onto the field when the winning touchdown was scored, jumping on him and planting her lips on his. He spun her around, making her squeal, and then pulled her into the locker room with him. The rest of the guys were still on the field, and they made out a little near the showers until they heard footsteps and she had to sneak out the back entrance. She met him at his truck, where they made out a little more; his big, warm body pressing her into the cold metal of the truck's door and her fingernails rasping over his mohawk.

They met up with the others at Breadstix, laughing and having a good time with their friends while they ate and sat close to one another, always touching no matter how they moved. Occasionally, his hand would slide over her thigh and rest on the inside of it, which made her body hum. She wanted to get out of there, desperately, but put on her best show face, talking animatedly with Kurt and pretending the boy beside her wasn't playing her like his guitar.

They (_finally_) left when Rachel let out a very convincing yawn. He threw down their share of the bill and scooted out of the booth with her; she ignored Kurt's narrowed eyes and dubious look as she sleepily said her goodbyes, his hand already in hers and leading her to the door. He helped her into his truck and pointed it toward home (his house), letting her cuddle up against his side as he drove (she knew it was uncharacteristic of her, not lecturing on the safety of seatbelts, but she didn't care). Somewhere between Breadstix and his front door, she went from faking tired to being tired, the heat radiating from his truck and his body getting to her. She let him lead her up to his room, and after she was divested of his jacket and her skirt and shoes, let him slide her into his bed. She heard rustling and running water, and then he was sliding in beside her, wearing his boxers and smelling like spice and mint. She rolled over, curling against his side and throwing a leg over his hips. He smiled and slid a hand into her long hair, curling the other over her hipbone. They fell asleep together, nothing untoward going on. Just two teenagers, clearly in love and exhausted from the day, wrapped around each other.

Rachel Berry wasn't one for cursing or deplorable language (she let her boyfriend handle that), but she had to borrow a phrase from his book. The rest of the week could suck itself.

Fridays, she was in love.

**A/N: So… it sort of became more centered around the title of the song… but I think it came out nice. I like that I didn't really point a big neon sign at the fact that it was Puck, just slipping subtle hints. It wasn't originally what I had planned. What do you think?**


	3. Just Like Heaven

Rachel threw her arms around Puck's neck, laughing breathlessly as they dropped back against the pillows on his bed. He nuzzled her hair and she laughed some more, the sound shooting straight to his core and giving him goosebumps.

"You should show me how you do that, Noah." She said, looking up at him with these shiny, huge eyes that he just wanted to drown in.

"'S a gift, babe." He nuzzled her hair again, and she giggled. She was so ticklish.

"You make me want to run away with you." She laughed. "Just forget everyone in Lima and leave." She looked up at him, serious now. "We could do it, you know. Just leave right now and never look back."

He groaned. "Rach, your dads would kill me. Besides, you need to finish high school to get into NYADA with Kurt. He'd strangle me before your dads could find me if I kidnapped you and left him by himself." He stroked her cheek and smiled. "It's just a few more weeks, Rach. A few more weeks and we'll be done with this shit town."

"And we'll be in New York. Together." She smiled up at him, reaching up to kiss his chin. "I don't want to wait a few more weeks, Noah. I want to go now."

"What brought this on, babe?" He asked. She shrugged and snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his bare chest and letting his warmth seep into her skin.

"I think that I'm in love with you." She said softly, closing her eyes and savoring this moment. She wasn't sure how'd he react to her admitting it, but based on his track record, she predicted their lovely night was at an end.

He surprised her when he dropped a kiss on top of her head, then tipped her face up to kiss her cheek. His hazel eyes found hers, and she glowed. He was always good at making her glow- his hands, his mouth, his stare. All of it just made her feel like all the warmth inside of her that she kept for him was flooding to the surface and lighting her up like a candle.

"Love you too, baby." He brought her head back against his chest again, and pretty soon his breathing evened out, letting her know that he was asleep. She lay there, wrapped in his arms, ear against his heart, and figured she could hold out for four more weeks.

Being with him was just like heaven.

**A/N: Wow, two Cure songs back to back. I told you guys I really loved them. I guess my iPod knows that haha. Since the last Cure song was more of a homage to the title, I tried to slip some lyrics in. Anyone who's heard the song can probably figure out which lines are which. It's a little short, but I think that suits. The song's fairly short anyway. =)**


	4. Does This Mean You're Moving On?

**A/N: Go and listen to the song before you read this. It really helps.**

Finn hesitated for just a moment before hitting call. Over the noise of the bar, he heard the other line ringing and steeled himself to hear her voice.

He could see her in his mind, walking across an apartment somewhere in New York, picking up the phone and breathing out a hello in that voice of hers. Belatedly (drunkenly), he hoped she wouldn't be able to smell the alcohol on his breath over the line. He stepped outside, thinking maybe some fresh air would help clear his head, and wanting to be somewhere quieter when she answered.

The phone stopped ringing and he heard a click as the message machine picked up. Disappointed but not shaken, Finn held his breath as he waited to hear the message. It would still be her voice, after all.

"Hello, you've reached Rachel- Noah, stop that!" A pause. "Hello, you've reached Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman. We can't come to the phone right now because-"

"We're have mind-blowing sex and couldn't give two fucks about your call!"

"Noah! What if your mother calls and hears this?"

"She'll leave a message congratulating us on trying to make Jewish grandbabies, and then remind us we're living in sin."

"Still. This message needs to be professional. Now then, we can't come to the phone right now, and are sorry we missed your call. Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as-"

"We're done having mind-blowing sex!"

"Noah!" She laughed and Finn heard a beep. He knew that was his cue to speak, but suddenly his throat was really dry. His chest felt really heavy, and his whole body tingled like he'd been hit with a shot of Novocain. Absently, he hit the end button and dropped his phone back into his pocket.

He felt so dumb. He should've known Rachel wouldn't be single; he should've been prepared for that. It'd been three years since high school, since they broke up and she didn't come running back a few weeks later, desperate for her "first love". Three years since she left for New York right after graduation and didn't look back. He knew she was living her dreams. Kurt had come home to visit recently and told him how Rachel was like, one role away from Broadway, and was very happy.

It was stupid of him to think she needed him anymore. They'd had their moment (several of them, actually), but she hadn't fought for him as hard as he thought she would. And maybe that was partly his fault. Maybe he hadn't fought for her that hard, either. He just didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did when he learned he'd been replaced. And by his former best friend, no less.

Puck had up and disappeared after graduation, which a lot of people had assumed meant he'd been arrested. Most of glee knew better; he'd been on the straight and narrow all of senior year, after Shelby came back to McKinley with Beth and wanted Noah to be part of her life. He'd started actually going to classes and getting tutored, he'd stepped up in football hoping for a scholarship, and he'd stopped partying. Finn hardly saw him on X-Box anymore, and Mike had said something about him quitting his pool cleaning job and getting a real one somewhere else. It had been a total 180.

Maybe Finn had noticed how close Rachel and Puck senior year, and had just ignored it. Maybe he'd tried to tell himself that it was all because Rachel was trying to connect with Shelby, and Puck was always around Shelby's for Beth. Maybe he just hadn't wanted to see what everyone else apparently saw- Puck and Rachel falling in love. It just seemed wrong to him; Rachel was supposed to end up with him. The good guy always got the girl, right? Wasn't Finn the good guy? Hadn't he put up with so much in high school- straddling the line between football and glee, losing Quinn because of her selfishness. He'd thought he had done everything right- he led New Directions to a win at Nationals senior year, he'd loved Rachel until the day they decided they couldn't do it anymore (well, she had decided, and he'd been the good guy- again- who went along with it, knowing her dreams were the most important thing to her). He'd made it to OSU, even without a scholarship, and he was good. So how did Puck end up in New York with Rachel, getting to hear her laughter and kiss her every day? How was that fair? He hadn't even _liked_ Rachel until like, junior year!

Finn shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking home, a little more sober and a lot more depressed. He didn't fully understand it; Rachel hadn't been his for three years, and yet he still loved her. Maybe he just wanted things to be the way they were again. Maybe he wasn't really over her.

His phone rang, and he dug it out, flipping it open without looking at the number.

"Hello?" Her voice floated over the connection, as perfect as he remembered. He cleared his throat, panicking, and tried to sound cool.

"Hey, Rach."

"Oh, Finn! How are you? I'm sorry I missed your call, but I was out with some friends." He heard a door shut and it sounded like she was taking off her shoes. "Kurt told me you're at OSU. How is it there?"

"It's good. I like it. How are you, Rach?" He stopped his walk and leaned against a wall, needing support to continue talking to her.

"I'm wonderful, Finn, thank you for asking. I've recently accepted the lead in an off-Broadway production of Mary Poppins. Kurt finds it hilarious, but I'm ecstatic for it."

"Yeah, he uh- he told me you were moving up in the world."

"That's so sweet of him to say. Really, the role isn't anything special. I'm simply pushing my way through everything until I'm on Broadway. I'm so close, Finn." He could hear her dreamy smile, see it in his mind. She always had that look when she thought about her goal. He heard drawers opening, things being moved around.

"What else is new with you, Finn?"

"Not much." He replied thickly. "Just classes and football. Same old. What about you, Rach?"

"No, it's over there. Yes, there- I'm sorry, Finn, what did you ask me?"

"I just asked what else was going on with you."

"Oh, not much. I just moved into a new apartment, and I'm still getting used to things. Oh, hold on." It sounded like she covered the phone, but he could still hear her clearly. "Can you set my alarm, please? I have to be up early for rehearsal." She uncovered the phone and was all smiles again. "Sorry about that. I'm getting ready for bed."

"Babe, who's on the phone? It's like, 11 at night." Finn closed his eyes at Puck's voice and his free hand clenched into a fist.

"Oh, Noah, it's Finn! Do you want to say hi?" From the noises on the line, it sounded like she practically shoved the phone at the man, and he heard some crackling before his (former) best friend's gruff voice rang through his ear.

"Sup, Hudson?"

"Not much, man. Sorry for the late call. I didn't really expect her to call back, honestly."

"Yeah, we were out with Mike, Kurt and Tina. Sorry man. So, what's new? Kurt says you're at OSU. Good for you, man."

Kurt. Finn never thought he'd hear the day Puck called Kurt by his first name. Like they were friends. They probably were. "Uh, yeah. Just taking some classes. Physical health stuff. What about you, man?" Finn wasn't that stupid; he knew Puck was keeping the conversation mutual for Rachel's sake. She was probably right up against the guy, listening to their talk. Rachel was a peacekeeper, not wanting to see two people she cared about fight. Finn could play along, for her sake.

"Yeah, I tried the whole college thing. Didn't really work out for me. I just got a new job. I'm-"

"He's a police officer! Isn't that incredible, Finn?" Rachel's excited voice burst over the line, and Finn smiled as he learned he was right.

"Goddammit, woman, you'll give me a heart attack." Puck said. "And it ain't that incredible."

"I think it is, Noah! You're a very good cop, and it's simply amazing how your life has turned around."

"Whatever, babe. Can I go back to doing the talking now?" He sighed, and Finn could see his old friend running a hand over his mohawk, like he used to do. If he even had a mohawk anymore. He probably did. Some things never changed.

"Hey, that's great, man. I'll have to tell Quinn. She'll crack up." Quinn still lived in Lima, and she and Finn talked every once in a while. They were really all each other had.

"Hey, Finn, we gotta go. Rach has to get up at like, 6 am for rehearsal or some shit, and I need to be up at 4. It was good talking to you, though. Call anytime."

"Yeah, you too. Uh, bye."

"Bye, Finn!" That was the last thing he heard before the line clicked off. Sighing, he started walking again, feeling a little better. Maybe he was still hurt, but at least Rachel seemed happy. And that was all Finn had ever really wanted.

_When the words are wrong_

_And you're hanging on_

_Another guy's arm_

_Does this mean you're moving on?_

**A/N: So, I LOVE this song. Actually, I really just love Airborne Toxic Event. Anyway, hope it was good. I actually kind of feel a little bad for Finn…**


	5. My First Kiss

**Summary: "My first kiss went a little like this…" **

**A/N: The best moment of my weekend? When this came up on my iTunes for my next Puckleberry shuffle =)**

**Rating: M-ish**

**DISCLAIMED**

"Noah, do you remember our first kiss?"

Puck glanced down at his petite girlfriend, who was currently tucked under his arm and pressed against his side. They were lying on a blanket in the bed of his truck, which was parked in the school's parking lot. It was something they did most nights, before her dads called to remind her of her eleven o'clock curfew (_five minutes_ _before eleven_).

Rachel was still looking up at him, her big brown eyes boring into him with such intensity he should be freaked out. Should being the important word, because after a year of dating her, he was used to her intensity. In fact, he kind of found it hot. He ran a hand over his 'hawk nervously, trying to figure out the right answer.

He knew the make-out session in her room sophomore year wouldn't count; at least not to her. He was also pretty sure all the times-some of his favorites- he was thinking of didn't count, either.

_Tugging her under the bleachers, her small, warm hand completely enveloped in his and her giggles echoing in his ears. He heard the whistle blow signaling practice, and knew Finn, Matt, and Mike would have to cover for his ass, but he didn't care. He turned and let Rachel bump into his chest, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her clear off her and kissing her. Her mouth curled into a smile against his lips, and he backed up until he could lean against one of the support beams, letting her go and bending a little to meet her height. Her feet were on top of his, giving her another inch of height, and she laughed breathlessly in between kisses, her warm, sweet breath ghosting across his skin. He felt one of her hands on the back of his neck, scratching her fingernails over his 'hawk. Vaguely, he hoped nobody passed by and saw them, but the majority of his focus was on his tiny girlfriend, like it always was…_

… _Pushing her against the stairs as he settled his weight over her, her hands skating over his scalp, his neck; running under his shirt and over his arms and chest. Their breath mingling, his own hands settled heavily on her hips, gripping pale pink silk and taffeta, and exerting just enough pressure to keep her back from arching. They could hear the muffled sound of a 80s power ballad coming from the gymnasium, reminding them that their classmates were close by, and anyone could stumble upon them. Rachel bit his lower lip a little, tugging on it with her perfect little teeth and pushing against him. His hands moved from her hips to her long chocolate hair, tangling his fingers in it and tugging lightly on the strands in revenge. She made this breathy little sound and he laughed softly, licking her lips with his tongue. She broke away from him, looking up at him with this sleepy look in her eye. "We're going to get caught."_

"_So?" he laughed again as she nodded a little and latched onto him again…_

Puck smiled to himself before looking back down at Rachel. "Something tells me I don't. Sorry, babe."

Rachel flashed him one of her signature brilliant smiles, snuggling even closer to his side. "I didn't really expect you to. I was just thinking of it the other day, when Kurt was telling me and Mercedes about his and Blaine's first kiss." She closed her eyes and got this adorable look on her face, like she was remembering it all over again.

"Refresh my memory, Rach." She looked up at him, and her gaze softened. She reached up with one hand and ran it lightly over his mohawk.

"We were in the girls' bathroom, and I was rinsing slushy out of your hair." Her hand continued to run over his 'hawk, even as he closed his eyes and let her voice relax him even more than he already was (which was pretty damn relaxed. He was always relaxed around her). "You told me the worst part was the humiliation; that you felt like you could burst into tears at any moment. I was so surprised, and impressed." Her other hand grabbed the one brushing her collarbone. "You took my hand, and told me that you were sorry, but you had to choose football; that we couldn't be together."

"You were the one who said we couldn't be together." He rumbled, eyes still closed.

"It was implied, and obvious." She said simply. "I told you I understood, and leaned over and kissed you on the forehead before leaving."

He grinned. He remembered that, remembered sitting there with a wet scalp and her kiss burned onto his forehead while he fought with himself over what he wanted more- football, which wasn't really doing anything for him except protecting him from slushy facials (which apparently wasn't true anymore), or Rachel, the tiny little controlling diva who he'd gotten with to make his mom happy (and he wasn't gonna ignore a sign from God) but who had quickly shoved her way into his heart.

He'd sat there for all of a minute before heading out, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He'd had a moment of hesitation on the way to the choir room, when he'd passed by the locker room and remembered what he was giving up. But an image of Rachel had showed up in his mind, and he had grinned before making the rest of the walk to the choir room, and the pretty little Jewish American Princess waiting for him.

"Noah?" He looked down at Rachel to see her looking up at him in concern, and smiled as he slid a hand into her hair.

"Best kiss I ever had, babe, even if I did almost let you down."

"You never let me down, Noah." She sat up, and he propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at her. Her hair was tousled, and her eyes were bright as they gazed down at him. "I'm so proud of you, because you did something very brave; something even Finn wasn't brave enough to do." She wrapped a hand around his bicep and smiled. "I just want to remind you of how proud I am to have you on my arm, every day, in front of the whole high school."

"C'mere." Puck curled his hand around the nape of her neck and tugged her down for a thorough kiss, one more in a long line of kisses he could look back and remember whenever she asked him about their first kiss.

**A/N: *big hearts* that made me happy. So very happy. Weaving 3OH!3 lyrics as memories of Puckleberry = HAPPINESS!**


	6. Sweet Caroline

**Summary: No matter where she is, or what she's doing, whenever she hears it, she just stops and calls him…**

**A/N: I honestly didn't think this would pop up on shuffle… I have so many songs, I thought the odds…**

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMED**

Rachel sat cross-legged on her bed, cell phone pressed against her ear as she waited patiently for the line to stop ringing and for him to pick up.

"'Lo?" He sounded sleepy, and she almost felt bad for waking him up. Almost.

"Hi." She said softly, lips curling into a smile just at the sound of his voice. The song was playing softly in the background, the glowing screen of her iTunes and the lamp next to her bed the only light in her dorm room.

"Hey." Instantly, he sounded more awake, and happy. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too." She said. "Our song came on."

He chuckled, and if she closed her eyes real tight, she could almost see him leaning against his headboard, shirtless and running a hand over his Mohawk. "I heard it the other day. I almost called you, but I knew you'd be in class."

"You could have left a message." She said, pouting a little. "I miss hearing your voice all the time."

"I do, too, Rach." He let out a little frustrated noise, and Rachel sighed.

"Six more weeks, right?" She said, trying to sound optimistic. "It'll go by fast. Tell me it'll go by fast."

"So fast, babe, you won't believe it." He laughed. "I've been packed for three weeks. Mom keeps looking at the boxes by my door and giving this big loud sigh." Rachel giggled and leaned against her pillow, yawning. "I heard that, Rach."

She giggled again and pulled her covers up over her. "Talk to me until I fall asleep?"

"Always, Rach, always."

They talked about random things, like how her classes were going and how everyone back in Lima was. He told her how good his pool cleaning job in Shelby's apartment building was going, and she told him she and Kurt had gotten a duet spot in NYADA's annual cabaret. He promised he'd try to make it out for the performance, but she told him Blaine would be there filming the whole thing, just in case he couldn't come.

Eventually, her eyelids felt too heavy to keep open, and she sleepily told him how much she loved him. He told her he loved her, too, and she hung up and set the phone on her nightstand, turning off her lamp. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard their song softly crooning from her still-open laptop, and smiled.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when_

_But then I know it's growing strong…_

**A/N: Because I know some of you are wondering, yes, it was the Mark Salling version of Sweet Caroline that came up on iTunes, although I do have the original as well. **


	7. Forever

**A/N: **I LOVE IT WHEN ARTIE GETS TO RAP!** I will admit, guys, I **almost **cheated and skipped this song, because I wasn't really sure how to work it, but then I remembered how kickass it is when Artie gets to break it down and rap, so I stuck it on repeat and took advantage of this opportunity! **

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMED**

As Artie shut his locker, he felt someone grab the back of his wheelchair, turn the breaks off, and start wheeling him to class. He grinned, because he knew it had to be Puck, but felt like messing with him. "If you're going to push my down the stairs, may I just point out the moral implications of abusing a kid in a wheelchair?" He felt Puck jerk on the handles, shaking the chair in retaliation.

"Quit it, Professor X. Where we goin'?"

"History. Which you would know if you came to class once in a while." Another joke, since Puck had hardly missed a class since getting back together with Rachel at the end of sophomore year. Puck turned the chair around the corner, and Artie noticed that almost everyone had stopped staring at them nowadays. He guessed they were just used to seeing McKinley's self-proclaimed "resident badass and glee stud numero wah" pushing him down the halls. For his part, Artie was happy to count Puck as one of his friends. He wouldn't forget that Puck used to lead the slushy brigade, or help shove him into port-o-potties and lock him in there, but Puck didn't do that stuff anymore. Most people thought he'd stopped bullying because glee had changed him, but the New Directions knew better. Rachel had changed him.

_Puck had come to Artie sophomore year, leaning against the locker next to his and trying not to look at him. "I hear you're some sort of math genius or some crap."_

_Artie pushed his glasses up his nose and looked around, confirming that yes, Puckerman was talking to him for what he was pretty sure was the first time. They never interacted in glee club, and outside of glee, Puck tried to pretend he didn't know the other members, minus the cheerleaders and football players. "I am pretty good at math, yes. Why?"_

_Puck tapped his foot against the floor and looked around before leaning closer to the other boy. "I need a tutor." He stood back up quickly. Artie blinked a couple times, confused._

"_But you don't go to math class." He didn't go to any class. Puck was supposed to be in two of Artie's classes, and his seat was always empty. Artie imagined he was in danger of failing tenth grade. Puck just rolled his eyes and grabbed Artie's handles, wheeling him down the hall and towards the back exit of the school. Artie sighed, regretting talking back to the bully. Now he was probably going to get shoved in to the port-o-potty again. His mom would be really upset if he came home smelling disgusting again._

"_Here's the thing, Einstein." Puck said, his voice low, "Rachel and I are a thing, and the other day she freaked on me when she found out my grades kinda blow. So, I'm trying to get them up. I went to math yesterday, and I didn't understand any of it. It was like, Chinese or something." He stopped the chair and whipped Artie around to face him. "So I need a tutor. But Rach is already helping me with history, and Chang's practically doing my science homework for me. Rach told me you're really good at this math stuff, so help me out. I'm willing to pay you." He pulled out a wad of cash and held it up. "Two hundred bucks."_

_Artie looked at the cash, and back at Puck. He hadn't known Rachel and Puck were back together. They'd dated for two days a few months back, and then Rachel said she broke up with him. Last Artie had paid attention, Rachel was still chasing after Finn. He'd have to ask Tina what happened later. Puck waved the cash, and Artie grabbed it with a smile. "Deal. But no whining."_

He'd gotten Puck up to a B average, helped him pass tenth grade, and become his friend. Now, it was October of Junior year, Puckleberry was going strong, Tina had dumped him for Mike, and Artie was dating Brittany.

"I need your help." Puck said in a low voice as they headed up the ramp to the second floor.

"What now?" Artie asked jokingly. "You're not failing math again, are you?"

"As if, genius. Homecoming." Artie rolled his eyes. He could only imagine what it would be.

"I'm not spiking the punch bowl for you."

"Matt's already got that covered. This is bigger."

"Bigger than your badass reputation? Let me guess, it involves Rachel." Puck jerked the chair, and Artie got his answer.

"Duh. Figgins asked glee club to perform for homecoming so he doesn't have to get a DJ, and I wanna sing a kickass song for Rachel." They stopped on the ramp, Puck turning on the breaks and facing Artie. They were going to be late for history, but Artie didn't mind. This was more fun- and important.

As a friend and fellow glee-clubber, Artie took Puck's relationship with Rachel seriously. Not just because Puck was his boy, or because he was Rachel's friend, but because since she and Puck became an item again, glee club was great. She'd stopped being so controlling, and demanding every solo. There was no drama- aside from Babygate, but that was over and done with- and she was fun to be around. She'd developed a bit of a sense of humor, and enjoyed helping Puck play little, harmless pranks on her fellow singers. Puck, on the other hand, had stopped bullying people and had made friends in glee. He was still on the football team, but he was different- less harsh, like the chip in his shoulder had been repaired a little. He smiled a lot, and defended his friends. Overall, Rachel was good for Puck, and he was good for Rachel.

"See, Finn's been giving her the eye lately, and I don't like it." Puck continued.

"Rachel wouldn't go back to Finn." Artie reassured him.

"I know that, but I still don't like it. I wanna sing a song that'll make her smile, but'll also let Finn know to back off, because it's not happening." He stuck his fist out, eyes locked on Artie's. "Chang's in, and so is Sam. But I need my wingman. You got my back?"

Artie smiled, a great song idea already in his mind. He stuck his own fist out and bumped Puck's. "I got your back."

The dance was great. The decorating committee had managed not to be too cheesy, the gym was packed, and everyone loved the glee kids' performances. Some of the highlights had been Mercedes, Tina and Kurt singing "Just Dance", and Finn and the other glee boys' rendition of "Shook Me All Night Long". Sam and Quinn were on stage, finishing Aerosmith's "Don't Wanna Miss a Thing", and then Puck, Artie, Sam and Mike were up. Artie looked out on the dance floor, where Rachel had her arms wrapped around Puck's neck and was swaying with him. His chin rested on top of her head, and he was mouthing the words of the song- probably singing so only she could hear.

Brittany rested her head on Artie's shoulder. They'd danced for the majority of the night, by themselves or with the other glee members, but Brittany seemed tired. Her normally endless energy was running low.

Everyone cheered as Sam and Quinn ended the song, and Artie told Brittany he had to go. He saw Puck break away from Rachel, and the two boys made their way onto the stage, grabbing microphones. The band started in, and a bunch of people cheered as they recognized the tune. Artie got into it, happy to be doing what he did best.

**It's you and me**

**Moving at the speed of light, into eternity**

**Tonight is the night**

**You join me in the middle of ecstasy**

**Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you**

**Around you**

Mike and Sam had him and Puck on back-up, and he heard them harmonize as Puck broke in.

_I'm-a take you there, I'm-a take you there_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby_

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

_But first, it's your chance, take my hand_

Artie saw Brittany, Tina, Rachel and Quinn as they came to the front of the stage, smiling. The chorus was coming, and Puck reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand as all the guys sang out.

_**It's like I waited my whole life, for this one night**_

_**It's gonna be me, you and the dance floor**_

'_**Cuz we only got one night, double your pleasure**_

_**Double your fun**_

_**And it's for-ev-ev-ev, for-ev-ev-ev**_

_**For-ev-ev-ev, forever on the dance floor**_

Puck hopped off the stage with his mic, followed by Mike and Sam. Artie waved his hand and Brittany jumped on stage and onto his lap. Mike was twirling Tina, and Sam had Quinn by the waist. Puck was simply holding Rachel's hand, singing like she was the only person in the entire gym.

_Feels like we're on another level,_

_Feels like our love's intertwined_

_We can be two rebels, breaking the rules_

_Me and you, you and I_

**All you gotta do is watch me, look what I can do with my feet,**

**Baby, feel the beat inside**

**I promise, you can take the front seat, just need you to trust me,**

**Girl, it's like now:**

_**It's like I waited my whole life, for this one night**_

_**It's gonna be me, you and the dance floor**_

'_**Cuz we only got one night, double your pleasure**_

_**Double your fun**_

_**And it's for-ev-ev-ev, for-ev-ev-ev**_

_**For-ev-ev-ev, forever on the dance floor**_

Puck had Rachel's waist now, and was spinning her around while she laughed. Sam looked Quinn in the eyes while he sang his solo part, and Artie heard Brittany cheering in his ear.

It's a long way down, it's so high off the ground

Sending for an angel to bring me up high

Girl, where did you come from, got me so undone

Brittany pressed a kiss to Artie's cheek as he smiled and joined the boys.

_**Your eyes got me sayin' what a beautiful lady,**_

_**No if's, ands, or maybes, there's no one else that matters, you love me**_

_**And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl,**_

_**Fall**_

_**I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall**_

_**Fall**_

Puck had handed his mic off to someone and lifted Rachel clean off her feet. He was kissing her as the guys harmonized, their girls adding their voices to the mix. People cheered, as swept up in the moment as Puck and Rachel were. The harmonizing swelled, signaling the last chorus, and Puck dropped Rachel to her feet, grabbing the mic and jumping back on stage. Mike and Sam joined them as Brittany go down and joined the girls.

_**It's like:**_

_**It's like I waited my whole life, for this one night**_

_**It's gonna be me, you and the dance floor**_

'_**Cuz we only got one night, double your pleasure**_

_**Double your fun**_

_**And it's for-ev-ev-ev, for-ev-ev-ev**_

_**For-ev-ev-ev, forever on the dance floor**_

The song ended and everyone screamed in excitement. Their girls were clapping and cheering, and the guys got down to join them again. Puck wheeled Artie off the stage, and before he left him for Rachel, he held out his fist. Artie quickly bumped it with his own, and the two boys high-fived.

"Best wingman, ever." Puck said, jogging off to find his girlfriend. Artie nodded his head, watching as Puck found her and picked her up, twirling her around. She had this look of absolute happiness on her face, and Puck looked like he didn't wanna be anywhere else. They looked happier than ever, which meant Artie had done his job. Satisfied with himself, he wheeled off in search of Brittany.

**A/N: That. Was. FUN! I liked showing Puckleberry from someone else's point of view! YAY! Also, I apologize if the lyrics are wrong in some spots. I unfortunately lacked internet- again- whilst typing this, so I basically stuck the song on repeat and listened to it like, five times to help figure out what lyrics I didn't know. If they're wrong, I'm sorry. I'll google them and fix any mistakes. Also, also, I intentionally left out part of the lyrics from Sam's solo, simply because I wanted to. So.*claps hands* What's next!**


	8. Sunday Morning

**A/N: Maroon 5 + Puckleberry = copious amounts of happiness for me!**

**Rating: M-ish**

**DISCLAIMED**

_Sunday morning, rain is falling_

_Steal some cover, share some skin_

Puck rested his chin on Rachel's flat stomach and let his fingers wander over her bare skin, walking them like legs up in between the valley of her breasts. She giggled and wiggled a little, eyes closed but nowhere near asleep. Smirking, Puck let his fingers wander over the tops of her breasts, while he moved his chin down and blew hot breath across her belly button. Rachel gasped and made this little noise of happiness in the back of her throat, wiggling a little more and running a hand over his scalp. Rain tapped against the window outside, clouds turning the sky a dismal gray. Puck turned his head to the window, cheek pressed against Rachel's warm skin, and watched the raindrops splatter against the glass, excess water running down the pane.

_Fingers trace your every outline, yeah, yeah, yeah:_

_Paint a picture with my hands_

"You have to leave soon." Rachel said softly, looking down at him. "My dads will be home."

Puck made a low noise of protest, rubbing his cheek against her stomach and closing his eyes. Rachel laughed and tugged on his 'hawk a little. "Yes. Noah, you have to." She moved, trying to get up, but Puck refused to budge, letting all his weight keep her in place. She rolled her eyes and tugged harder at his hair, raising his head and looking at him. "Noah, please."

He groaned and rolled off of her, putting his hands behind his head and watching as she stood and padded across her floor to her bathroom, pulling a robe on as she went. He frowned, disappointed to see all that pretty skin hidden. He heard water running, and she came back a few minutes later, her breath smelling like mint. She leaned down and kissed him, one hand pressed against his cheek. "Come on, get up. If you refuse to go, at least get dressed." She tossed his boxers at him on her way to the closet, and he reluctantly stood and slipped them on, snagging his jeans and pulling them on, too. Rachel was pulling pair of yoga pants up on her hips, hiding the pretty green lace underwear she had put on. The matching bra was soon hidden by his spare jersey, and she tugged her hair into a messy ponytail.

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable,_

_Change the weather, still together when it ends_

They were seated at the kitchen counter when the back door opened and her fathers came in. They raised their eyebrows at him, but were distracted when Rachel threw her arms around her father's neck and kissed him on the cheek, telling him how much she missed them and asking how their weekend trip had been. She sat them down and poured them coffee. Puck was mesmerized by her, following her as she moved around the kitchen fixing her dads breakfast. Finally, her daddy asked her how her weekend was, and she turned to him with a huge smile on her face and a mischevious look in her eyes.

"It was nice and quiet. I went to Noah's football game on Friday, and then we went to Breadstix with everyone afterward. Saturday, I did my homework and watched a movie, and Noah came over this morning to surprise me and join me for breakfast." She put plates in front her dads, and they seemed to accept her story. The four of them finished breakfast with some small talk, Hiram sharing a funny story from their weekend getaway.

_That may be all I need, in darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

Her fathers went upstairs to unpack and relax, and he sat at the counter while Rachel rinsed off the dishes. As she placed the last plate in the drying rack, he came up behind her, wrapping his big arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and rubbed her cheek against his.

"You should probably go." She said softly. He nodded but didn't move. After a few minutes of silence, he finally let her go and grabbed his letterman jacket off the back of the chair. Shrugging it on, he walked with her to the back door. He leaned down, giving her a quick kiss. She stared up at him, her warm chocolate eyes soft and happy, and mouthed bye. He smiled back, tugging the door closed behind him and getting into his truck. The stupid smile was still on his face as he pulled out of the driveway and pointed it toward home.

_Driving slow on Sunday morning_

_And I never wanna leave_

**A/N: … Never mind. I have nothing to say =)**


	9. Right In

**A/N: …What do you do when you HAVE to write a fanfic based on whatever song comes on your shuffle, and DUBSTEP comes up? Why, you go with it, of course. If you'll remember, I did preface the very first one of these by letting you all know I have… eclectic tastes in music. **

**Rating: M**

**DISCLAIMED**

Rachel wrinkled her nose as she crossed the threshold into Noah's room. His mother Aviva had let in her on her own way out for work, letting Rachel know that Noah was "upstairs in his room doing God knows what".

Not that Rachel had needed to be told where her boyfriend was. Aside from the fact that he almost always came home directly from school and/or practice and fell asleep on his bed, but currently pouring from his room was the most obnoxious sound she'd ever heard. It was so loud she had heard it downstairs.

"Noah, what _is _this?" Rachel asked loudly, resisting the urge to cover her ears. Her boyfriend looked up from his bed, where he was leaning against the headboard and flipping through a magazine. He raised an eyebrow before reaching over and turning down his speakers.

"What'd you say, babe?"

"I asked what you were listening to, Noah." Rachel stepped further into the room, setting her backpack down on the floor. "I know it isn't music."

Noah snorted, throwing the magazine on the floor and moving forward to sit on the end of the bed. Rachel dropped a kiss on his upturned lips before settling herself on his bed beside him. "It's Skrillex." She gave him a droll look that told him she had no idea what he was talking about. "Dubstep, Rach. It's still music."

"_What_ is dubstep?" She leaned back against his pillows, smoothing her skirt and looking at him expectantly. He joined her, putting one arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against his shoulder and smiled. Coming over to Noah's after school and/or her dance lesson was her absolute favorite thing in the world. Although they were supposed to be doing homework, they usually ended up falling asleep on his bed, cuddling.

"It's electronic. Artie got me into it. It's actually pretty kick ass." He turned the volume up a little again so that she could hear the "music". It was very bass-heavy, with a lot of drum beat and occasional vocals. Overall, Rachel got the impression that it had been made by a computer.

"It's… interesting…" She said, not wanting to offend him but not enjoying it in the least. She heard him let out what she'd come to recognize as his "long-suffering-my-girlfriend's-so-silly-sometimes" sigh, and didn't have to look to know that he was rolling his eyes. She pinched his arm.

"You don't have to like it, babe. I'm just saying, it's kinda awesome."

"That's perfectly fine, Noah, but can you turn it off, please? I can't fall asleep with that playing."

Noah sighed again, but reached over and shut off his speakers before settling in more comfortably with her. It was silent for a few minutes, and Rachel could hear Noah's breathing evening out, meaning he was beginning to fall asleep.

"Noah?" She asked a little timidly. She looked up to see him struggling to keep his eyes open, and he looked down at her.

"Is it made by computers?"

**A/N: It's really short, but I did the best I could, considering that it's essentially lyric-less electronica. I LOVE dubstep, but it does NOT make good fanfiction fodder…**


	10. About a Girl

A/N: Pardon me whilst I sit over here and daydream about this song and Puck…

Rating: T

DISCLAIMED

Puck leaned against the wall outside room 311, resisting the urge to peek in the window. The bell rang two minutes later, and he heard the door open as all around him, students poured from other classrooms. Striving to be casual, he shoved his hand in his pocket and let his eyes wander.

_Can't breathe when I'm around her_

"Noah?" He looked down and saw her at his side, looking up at him with drawn eyebrows and big brown eyes. "Did you need something?"

He opened his mouth to answer, and couldn't. He couldn't breathe. Shit. He racked his brain, and finally managed to choke out a casual (he hoped), "No."

"I'm only asking," She said, tucking a strand of shiny brown hair behind an adorable ear as she began rambling in typical Berry fashion. Shit. Now he was thinking about her hair. It looked so soft, and he wanted to touch it, run his fingers through it. He wanted to be the one to push it behind her ear, so that he could kiss the tip of her ear and whisper in it…

"-You've been outside my history class every day when the bell rings, and I know you have math, which is down the hall-"

_I'll wait here everyday_

He didn't go to math. He used to sleep in the nurse's office, but now he went out to the bleachers, every day, and sat in the exact spot he'd sat in when she'd broken up with him a year and a month ago. He didn't really think about anything, he just sat until there were ten minutes left to class, when he went back inside and stood outside her classroom door, trying not to be obvious and silently giving himself the same pep talk. '_Today, I'll tell her. She'll walk out the classroom door, and I'll just say it.'_

"-and I know you aren't waiting for anyone else, because I'm always the last one out, so I thought maybe you needed something from me?"

_She'll never notice_

He blinked and looked at her again. She was still staring at him with those huge chocolate-colored eyes. Shit, she was waiting for him to talk. What had she said? He hadn't really heard her. Shit. '_Just tell her, already. Do it, you pussy. Open your mouth and say, "Rachel Berry, I'm fucking in love with you." Do it.'_

"Jesus, Berry, can't a guy friggin' loiter outside a classroom and not get interrogated?" Shit.

Her face fell, and she toyed with the ends of her hair. "Of course, Noah. It's a free country, and you're perfectly right. Forgive me." She turned on her heel and walked off.

Shit.

_Last night, I knew what to say, but you weren't there to hear it_

Fuck, he'd had it- the perfect moment and he went and fucked it up like an asshole. She'd asked him if he wanted something from her. That was his cue to fucking sweep her off her feet and say, "_You_." She was all he wanted.

He'd fucking practiced in the mirror, like a nerd. He'd spent what had to have been an hour just looking at his own reflection, saying it over and over every way imaginable. Now, he'd just stuck his foot in his mouth.

_I'm not in love; this is not my heart. I'm not gonna waste these words_

Puck kicked the wall with his foot before heading to gym. He was such a moron. He just froze up around her like some junior high dweeb with his first crush. He'd been doing it for a year.

At first, he avoided her, thinking he could just go back to torturing her. Except, the idea of torturing her and making her sad made his chest hurt. In fact, just looking at her made his chest her. So, he kept avoiding her. She dated Finn, then that St. James kid, and he took care of Quinn and did his thing. But, he always kept an eye on the little brunette, just in case. He told himself it was because she was the obvious talent, and without her the glee club wouldn't be shit. She was the star, and he was the secret service or some shit.

But he couldn't. He was hyperaware of everything she did, and it all drove him nuts. She licked her lips, and he remembered when they made out on her bed, and the way she'd bit his lip. She ran her hands over her skirt, and he remembered when she came up to him, asking him to help with that stupid video for glee. She'd laugh at something Kurt said, and he'd remember the way her face lit up when he sang 'Sweet Caroline' to her.

_To be loved, to be loved_

He was _going_ to tell her. Puck ditched gym and headed for the bleachers again, the only place he could think clearly anymore. He sat through gym, and lunch, and even glee. He stayed there until it started getting dark, when he realized if he didn't go home, his mom would flip.

The next day, he went to class, just to keep his mind off of it. He sat through English, half-listening to Finn and Mike argue over something or other (he thought it might have been a video game). He patiently waited through his own History class, and almost bolted to the door. Instead of math, he camped outside the door of room 311, tapping his foot and taking deep breaths. The clock in the hall ticked loudly, and time moved so slow he thought it had just stopped.

Finally, the bell rang, and the door opened. Students filed out, and the quiet murmur of conversation could be heard. He waited, ignoring it all, eyes on the door. It clicked shut and a few minutes went by. The hall emptied. Had she somehow left without him seeing? Was she absent? Shit.

He turned to go, pissed, and heard the door open. Turning back, he saw her coming out of the room with her books in one hand and that stupid pink trolley in the other. She headed the other direction, but paused when she caught sight of him. He thought he saw her take a deep breath, and then met his eyes. "Noah-"

He was in front of her in three strides, slamming his hand over her mouth. "Rachel Barbara Berry, you are the only thing I have thought about for a year and a month. When I go to bed, you're the last thing I think of. When I wake up, I drag my ass out of bed and come to this place because you're here. I can't stop dreaming about your smile, or the way your hair smells, or your eyes, and it's driving me crazy. I know I'm fuck-up, and a moron, and a loser, but I don't give a shit because I think I fucking love you." He uncovered her mouth and ran a hand over his 'hawk. "Fuck, I didn't mean to curse. Look, I come here every day and wait for you to leave because I want to tell you that I miss you so much, and I can't ever seem to get it out. You asked me the other day if I needed something from you, and I do. Fuck, Rach, I really do." He looked at her, at her wide eyes and surprised expression. "I need _you."_ He let out a huge breath he hadn't remembered inhaling. "So, there. And… yeah." He turned and started walking away, pretty sure that he'd fucked up big time, even though he felt better about getting that off his chest.

The sound of shoes on linoleum followed him, and he barely caught her breathy, "Noah." He turned, and she barreled into him full-force, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her lips on his. His "oomph" was lost in his throat as his own arms wrapped around her, caging her against him. He closed his eyes, letting one hand bury itself in her hair, clenching the soft strands in his fist. His lips crept upward into a smile. Shit, he'd missed this; had forgotten how good it felt. Shit.

_One song, about a girl…_


	11. Everything Michael Buble

A/N: *happy sigh* I officially love my iTunes on shuffle, and toying around with season 3…

Rating: T

DISCLAIMED

Puck leaned against the locker and watched his girlfriend as she opened her own directly next to him. The skirt of the dress she wore- red with little white hearts all over it- brushed against the back of her thighs, reminding him how short it was. Rachel paused to glance in the little mirror hanging on the inside of the locker door and brushed a few pieces of hair away from her face. Her eyes caught his and she faced him, smiling adorably. After grabbing a couple books, she shut the door and wrapped an arm around his. He took her books with his other arm and they began walking down the hall to the choir room. Rachel's fingers toyed with the gold 'Noah' necklace around her neck, her Valentine's Day present from him.

"I wonder what we'll hear today." She mused out loud. "I thought Tina and Mike's rendition of "L-O-V-E" was quite good."

Puck simply shrugged, trying to hide his smirk as he thought about what he had planned. "Yeah, Chang's sounding pretty good."

Rachel smiled. "He is, isn't he? Of course, he isn't anywhere near solo material, but he's coming along nicely. Tina's an excellent teacher."

Puck stopped her, swinging her around and caging her in his arms. "'Solo material'? You looking for a new leading man, babe?"

Rachel smiled up at him. "Of course not, Noah. You're all that I need." He raised a brow at her, and leaned down to give her a thorough kissing.

She purred against his mouth like a happy kitten, pressing against him. When they broke apart, she licked her lips in disappointment. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, draping an arm over her shoulders and resuming their walk. "Just 'cuz I can, babe." They walked into the choir room, and Rachel waved at Kurt and Blaine. They took their usual seats in the back, and Puck was completely aware of Finn and his sappy, wide-eyed puppy dog eyes as they watched Rachel. Dude just needed to get over her already.

Mr. Schuester walked in and met Puck's eyes before he dove right in. "Alright, Puck, you have the floor." He moved off to the side as Puck gave Rachel a quick kiss before loping down the bleachers. He picked up his guitar and slung it over his neck.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. So, I thought long and hard about this whole Valentine's Day thing. I've never really had a girlfriend, and usually I just spend the holiday scamming on chicks who don't have dates or whatever." Everyone chuckled, even Rachel. "But this year's a big deal for me, and I think I found the perfect song to express that." He started strumming, meeting Rachel's eyes and smiling at her.

**You're a falling star, you're the getaway car**

**You're the line in the sand when I go too far**

**You're the swimming pool on an August day**

**And you're the perfect thing to say**

Everyone was swaying to the rhythm, but he had eyes only for his girl, whose own brown orbs were misting up as she listened to his words. She had a soft smile on her face, and her fingers were touching his necklace.

**And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute**

**And when you smile at me, you know exactly what you do**

**Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true,**

'**Cuz you can see it when I look at you**

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you; you make me sing**

**You're every line, you're every word**

**You're everything**

He thought about all they'd been through to get here- Sophomore year, when he'd been stupid enough to let her go. He'd waited, hoping she'd come back, but eventually he knew he'd lost her and would have to work for her.

He'd thought he'd had her Junior year, when they'd been back in her room, making out. He'd wanted her so bad, had spent nights dreaming about the way her hair smelled, and her soft lips (not that he'd ever admit that out loud), but he'd felt some strange nagging feeling in his chest. Something telling him that this wasn't the way to win her. It had hurt like hell, but he'd pushed himself away and walked, knowing that he was doing the right thing even though all he wanted was to dive back into her bed- and her arms.

**You're a carousal, you're a wishing well**

**And you light me up when you ring my bell**

**You're a mystery, you're from outer space**

**You're every minute of my every day**

He'd kept it all inside every time she went back to Finn, watching as she got treated like dirt by the boy she claimed to love. She deserved better- maybe not him, but definitely not Finn. But he'd loved her too much to hurt her, and if that meant letting Finn have- and disrespect- her, then so be it.

Until Finn had broken her heart for the last time. He'd found her, in the choir room, sobbing her heart out like Barbara Streisand had died, and his own heart had just about broke. He'd sat down next to her and took her in his arms, just holding her while she cried. Neither of them had said a word. Two days later, he'd slugged Finn in the locker room without giving him a reason, and two days after that, he'd poured his heart out to Rachel. Five weeks later, she was on his arm at prom.

Now it was Senior Year, and his whole life was right. He had the girl, and after graduation, he was going to New York with her- to go to college. He didn't need anything else.

**And I can't believe, oh, that I'm your man**

**And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can**

**Whatever comes our way, we'll see it through**

**You know, that's what our love can do**

He stared at her like she was his whole world- because she was. He put everything he felt for her into his fingers, and poured out his soul with his words. Puck- the badass, the bully, the boy who never showed anyone anything other than anger- let himself be completely vulnerable for a tiny star with long, brunette waves and big, chocolate eyes that looked into him and saw good.

**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**

**It's you, it's you; you make me sing**

**You're every line, you're every word**

**You're everything**

**You're everything**

He sang the last few bars, the rest of glee club harmonizing with him, and then swung his guitar onto his back as everyone hollered and applauded. Rachel got up and weaved her way down to him between the chairs, the skirt of her dress swirling gracefully around her thighs. She stopped in front of him and reached up to touch his cheek. She looked at him with watery eyes and smiled, and he wrapped his big arms around her, simply because if he didn't touch her right then and there, he'd die. He felt her arms creep around his waist, and smiled against her hair. The cheering continued, mostly led by Santana, Kurt and Blaine (who were "firmly entrenched in Camp Puckleberry", as Kurt put it), but he hardly heard it through the blood rushing through his ears.

Rachel said something, the words muffled against his chest, but he didn't care about her words.

"I love you, Rach. So much." He whispered into her ear. "You're everything to me."

She nodded, the movement brushing her hair against his cheek. He felt a wet spot on his shirt, and knew she was crying because she was happy. He was thinking he might cry, too.

Fuck.

**A/N: I thought that was a very apropos way of ending it, even if it was a little abrupt. The idea of Puck crying made the expletive kind of come out on its own. I imagine he's a lot like me, cursing the fact that he's crying even while he's doing it. LOL. Anyway, this one… it got to me. Hope you like it. =)**


	12. Can You Feel the Love Tonight

**A/N: (^.^) (^.^) Yay, Disney *does Kirby dance some more***

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMED**

"_I can see what's happening." "What?" _

"_And they don't have a clue." "Who?"_

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line- Our trio's down to two." "Oh."_

"We're losing him, man." Mike glanced at Matt in confusion, then followed his friend's gaze and realized what he was talking about.

Puck and Rachel walked down the hallway, her arm looped through his. She had a big smile on her face and was chattering on about something, while Puck half-listened with a long-suffering smile.

Mike shrugged. "We're not losing him. So he's dating Rachel, big deal. I personally think its epic." He scratched his head. "Besides, we still see him at practice and glee club. And he's still on X-Box most weekends."

Matt shook his head. "Dude, we're losing him. Him and Rachel are getting _serious_."

Mike blinked a couple times and thought about that. Puck never got serious. He usually bailed before it got that far. But then again, Rachel was different than most of the girls Puck had "dated" in the past (using the term loosely). And maybe Matt had a point. There were little signs; things that most people wouldn't pick up on, but as his best friends, Mike and Matt were hyperaware of.

Like the looks Puck gave Rachel when no one was paying attention- even her. He'd just sorta stare at her like she was the entire universe. It wasn't sappy or anything (Puck probably wasn't physically capable of being sappy), but it _was_ a little hard to watch. It was like stumbling on something really intimate- you just wanted to look away.

Or the way Rachel called him Noah- even in public. He never let anyone besides his mom call him by his first name, and when they'd first started dating, he still wanted Rachel to call him Puck at school. Now, he didn't even care. If anything, his face got all… happy or something whenever his name passed her lips.

There were other things to, like how Puck could reign in Rachel's crazy with a word (it was freaky. She'd start ranting, and he'd just say, "babe", and she'd like, deflate), or how Rachel had gotten Puck to actually go to class and learn things (Mike almost passed out the first time he saw Puck in math, and he practically had a heart attack when Puck answered a question _correctly_). Fact was, they had just sorta faded into each other's lives. Puck had even asked Mike for help with filling out college applications (the start of senior year was five months away). But Mike hadn't ever really thought about it as "losing" Puck. He was still available for paintball and X-Box on the weekends, and he still hung out with the guys around school. Sure, usually Rachel was with him at school, but Tina was with Mike. That wasn't any different.

"We aren't losing him." Mike declared. "C'mon, we're late for glee." He walked off and left Matt standing there in the hallway.

Matt glanced down the hall Puck and Rachel had disappeared down, and shook his head. Mike hadn't run into Puck and Rachel last night at Breadstix. He hadn't seen the way they were looking at each other, the way they sat on the same side of the booth, so close together they could've been one person. How, even though Rachel had smiled and said hello, and Puck had given him a casual greeting with his usual smirk, the boy's eyes had stayed on his tiny girlfriend. Matt had been forced to sit through enough sappy romance movies to what all that meant.

They were losing him. Mike just hadn't realized it yet.

"_And if he falls in love tonight; it can be assumed_

_His carefree days with us are history_

_In short, our pal is doomed"_

**A/N: The idea of Mike and Matt in Timon and Pumba roles kind of amuses me. Sorry it's so short, haha, and that I didn't focus on the actual song**


	13. Open Arms

**A/N: What is it with the New Directions and Journey? It's like a magnet keeps pulling them together.**

**Rating: FLUFF & SAP ALERT**

**DISCLAIMED**

The disco ball hanging from the ceiling danced lights across their bodies and the wood floor. Puck took Rachel into his arms as the first few piano notes came out of the speakers set up around the gym. Her pale pink taffeta dress rustled as she slid her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. He let his chin drop onto the top of her head and began swaying, singing to words softly for her along with the singer.

**Lying beside you, here in the dark**

**Feeling your heart beat with mine**

**Softly you whisper; you're so sincere**

**How could our love be so blind?**

**We sail on together, adrift and apart**

**And yet here you are by my side**

He thought about how ironic it was that they were dancing to Journey (in fact, he was pretty sure it was one of like, only three songs they _hadn't _ever sung in glee), and had to smile a little. He also thought about how ironic it was that he was at prom with the one girl he _never_ thought he'd so much as look at romantically, but who was now his girlfriend of almost two years.

Rachel was the best thing to ever happen to him, even if she'd happened to him in a weird way. Back in sophomore year, he'd figured he'd date her for a couple weeks to get his ma off his back, but she ended up worming her way into his life (and into his heart, but he wouldn't admit that out loud). It hadn't really hit him how much he'd actually liked her once he got to know her better until she was perched on his knee in the girls' bathroom, smiling sadly while he apologized for ever throwing slushies at her, and telling her that he couldn't handle the humiliation. He'd felt like a terrible human being, having to tell this perfect girl that football and protecting his rep was more important than her. He'd felt even worse when she'd just kissed his forehead and walked out, that sad little smile still on her face.

He'd been in the locker room suiting up when he looked down at his helmet and realized he didn't want to be there- he wanted to be in the choir room, with Rachel. He'd dropped his gear and ran down the hall, stopping before he reached the door of the choir room. Would she still want him? Steeling himself, he'd walked in, head down but eyes forward, seeking her out.

She hadn't been hard to miss, standing in the front of the group. And he knew, the way her face had lit up when she'd seen him, the way she'd rushed forward to meet him halfway, that she'd still wanted him. He hadn't fucked up. And it had been great. But he'd needed one last look, one final memory of football before he locked it away for good. So he'd headed out to the bleachers, just to watch them practice. And she'd found him there, watching Finn (fucking Finn, who couldn't man up) and the guys run drills.

"_Do you miss it?"_

"_Hell, no."_

The words were burned into his brain forever.

"_I hope you didn't choose glee over football for me… I don't think this relationship is going to work out… Our relationship was built on a fantasy… thought it would make Finn jealous…" _ He'd hated what she'd said, gotten angrier and angrier, his fists clenching so tightly his knuckles turned white. He had picked glee over football mostly for her, but also because he'd realized he didn't want to be a loser anymore, or a bully. He wanted to be a better person, a person someone like Rachel Berry (or Rachel herself) could respect and love. And here she was, throwing it in her face.

"_Look, you wanna make Finn jealous. I wanna make Quinn jealous. Why don't we just use each other?"_

"_That's wrong, Noah. We'd be hurting them- and ourselves."_

"_Just try it."_

He knew it hadn't been right- but it was a way to keep her, just for a little while longer. So they'd kept up the act, walking around school together, going to each other's houses and out on dates to Breadstix. She wore his letter jacket, and he carried her stupid books. And then somewhere along the line, it had turned into more. "Babygate" happened, and even though he could tell she was hurt, Rachel held her head high and stayed, supporting him and even Quinn, forming a rocky friendship with the girl. She'd turned on Finn, snapping at him about flipping out and quitting glee. She'd come over and just listen to him, offering advice and comfort. Eventually, they just sorta stopped pretending and started being a real couple.

"_What about Finn?"_

"_Finn?"_

"_Yeah, I thought you were all about him."_

"_Finn made his choices. I'm making mine."_

"_What does that mean, Berry?"_

"_It means I'm yours, Noah."_

Rachel rubbed her cheek against his chest, and he glanced down to see her eyes were closed. Her lips were upturned just barely, giving her this totally innocent, peaceful look. He continued singing, looking around the gym. He saw Santana and Brittany dancing together, and grinned. Nearby, Kurt and Blaine were doing to same, Kurt looking so happy he could bust. Finn and Artie were talking at a table, while a few feet away Sam and Quinn danced, the blonde girl's arms wound around her boyfriend's neck. Quinn looked so happy, which made Puck happy. The former cheerio deserved to be happy after all the shit that had happened to her (he included himself in that list, but not Beth. Both Puck and Quinn agreed that she was one the greatest things ever).

**So now I come to you, with open arms**

**Nothing to hide; believe what I say**

**So here I am, with open arms**

**Hoping you'll see what your love means to me**

**Open arms**

The song was over, and Puck could hear the familiar beat of some dance song beginning to pound out of the speakers. He stopped moving and looked down at Rachel. Her smile was gone, and she didn't move at all.

"Shoot." She murmured, rubbing her cheek across his shirt again. He smirked, and rubbed his cheek across the top of her head in reply.

"S'okay, Rach. We can just stay like this if you want." She nodded, and he began moving slowly again, not caring how ridiculous they looked slow dancing to a faster song. All he cared about was the tiny brunette in the poufy pink dress he held in his arms, and how happy he could make her.

"_**Open arms…"**_

**A/N: So, this song… It popped up and I knew- Puckleberry prom. Puckleberry **_**slow dance.**_


	14. Kiss the Girl

**A/N: I. LOVE. DISNEY! *excessive Kirby dancing***

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMED**

'_Fucking Disney.'_ Puck rolled his eyes and rooted through his sister's movie collection some more, looking for something, _anything, _that didn't have a fucking princess on the cover. Mr. Schue had "finally decided to pay homage to Disney" with stupid Disney songs all week, but Puck knew who he really had to thank for the fucking nightmare of a week he was bound to have.

Rachel Berry. As in, Rachel "hot-in-a-sneaky-way-and-totally-his-girlfriend-but-not-really-because-even-though-they-make out-occasionally-they-aren't-dating" Berry. As in, his worst nightmare and best dream. God, the crazy midget fucking tortured him. He totally wanted to make it official, but there wasn't even really anything to make official. She helped him with his homework, and yeah, they usually ended up making out on her bed (or his), and sometimes he drove her to and from school, and sure, he fucking pounds anyone who even thinks about bullying her, and he totally plays guitar for her whenever she wants him to, but they aren't dating. They've never even kissed.

Making out doesn't count. That's like, something you can do with anyone. But kissing's different. Kissing's something you do to show someone you love them and shit. Making out's something you do to show someone you're horny. Puck wanted to do both with Rachel.

He'd been trying for weeks to lock that shit down, and officially make the tiny brunette his girlfriend, but he either choked, or something interrupted them. He was getting damn sick of it. He knew Rachel had the hots for him, and was totally over Finn. He just needed to tie up the details.

He looked down at the scattered DVDs and saw "The Little Mermaid" sitting on top of a copy of "Dumbo". He remembered this movie. It was one of Sarah's favorites, and it wasn't as bad as some of the others. He kinda remembered that Ariel chick in it had a killer voice. '_Like Rachel.'_

He popped it in the player and sat back to watch it. Ariel did kinda remind him of Rachel, with the whole dream thing and how she's all determined to have legs and shit. '_Rachel has legs- fucking epic ones'_. Her voice was good, too (not as good as Rachel's).

Partway into the movie, when Prince Eric and her are like, on a boat or some crap, the annoying Jamaican crab sings this song, and that's when it hits him. He knows exactly what to sing.

The next day, he manages to sit through Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes singing "Be Our Guest" from Beauty & the Beast, and the next day is Sam's (pretty okay) rendition of "Belle Notte" from Lady & the Tramp. The same day, Quinn sings "A Dream is a Wish (the Heart Makes)" from Cinderella. Artie completely remixes a song from The Sword in the Stone (Higitus Figitus or something like that) and turns it into a rap, which is boss. Santana belts out a song from that Princess & the Frog movie that Sarah made him take her to see (it hadn't been half bad; the villain was a real badass), and Brittany and Rory amuse everyone by singing "We are Siamese" from Lady & the Tramp.

By the end of the week, all that's left are him, Finn, and Rachel- and Puck knows if he doesn't go first, he'll never go. So, he sucks it up and tells Schue he'll sing. So, he's up there, tuning his guitar and making sure the band geeks have the sheet music, and he catches her eye. She has a small smile on her face, and she's leaning forward, like she's all interested to hear what he's gonna sing. That smile is when he knows he can do this.

Puck turns around and begins strumming.

**There you see her, sitting there across the way**

**She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her**

**And you don't know why, but you're dying to try; you wanna kiss the girl**

**Yes, you want her; look at her, you know you do**

**It's possible she wants you, too; there is one way to ask her**

**It don't take a word, not a single word; go on and kiss the girl**

He's strumming, and the rest of the glee kids and swaying, recognizing the song. Rachel's smile is bigger, and there's light in her eyes, and he can tell she's enjoying it.

**Sing with me now…**

**Sha, la, la, la, la, my oh my, look like the boy's too shy; ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha, la, la, la, la, ain't that sad, ain't it a shame; too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

Everyone's harmonizing with him, but he keeps his eyes on the brunette as he moves forward, leaning down when he's right in front of her and singing just for her.

**Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon**

**Boy you better do it soon; no time would be better**

**She don't say a word, and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl**

He moves back and up through the risers, playing with Santana and Brittany, and grinning as he strums. He makes his way back down to the front of the choir room as he finishes up and keeps his eyes on her, loving the way her face looks and bright and happy. As he sings the last chorus, he moves to stand in front of her again.

**Sha, la, la, la, la, don't be scared, we got the mood prepared; go on and kiss the girl**

**Sha, la, la, la, la, don't stop now; don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl**

**Sha, la, la, la, la, float along and listen to the song; the song say- kiss the girl**

**Sha, la, la, la, la, music play; do what the music say- go on and kiss the girl**

His fingers stop strumming, and he leans closer and just goes for it- he kisses her right on the lips in front of everyone. It's not sloppy or disgusting (no tongue; that's for later- hopefully), just a chaste kiss. Everyone's cheering, and he isn't sure if it's for the song or the kiss, but he doesn't care. He leans back and looks at _her_.

Her cheeks are slightly pink, but the light is still in her eyes, and she's smiling, flashing those white teeth. He licks his lips, which taste like her strawberry gloss, and grins back. He's finally kissed Rachel Berry, and now she _has _to be his girlfriend.

'_Fucking Disney.'_

**A/N: Side note- Little Mermaid was my all-time favorite Disney movie. Other side note- I'm praying another Disney song comes up so I can do either Rachel or Finn. Fingers crossed! Also, the idea of Puck singing this song makes me swoon *swoons***


	15. I Can Do the Distance

**A/N: DISNEY LOVES ME BACK! I prayed that another Disney song would come up, and I was hoping that I could get one that would be perfect for Rachel. Well, after a few other shuffles (aka, the chapters before this one haha), I finally got a GREAT Rachel song. I'm so happy right now!**

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMED**

'_Fucking Disney.' _Puck roamed the halls, looking for his petite girlfriend. He was pretty sure this stupid Disney assignment was the reason he couldn't find her. She always put way too much of herself in whatever she was doing, and he knew she'd been more stressed than usual.

Senior year was almost over, and he knew the NYADA scout was coming in like, three weeks. Rachel was freaking out over what she was going to wear, sing, etc. He was trying to be as supportive as possible, but when Rachel was in this kinda mood, it didn't matter how much he encouraged her, or how often he told her she was a star and would totally get there. It didn't do anything to make it better. It really bothered him that she sorta kicked him to the side and got extra crazy, especially when she knew (at least, she _better_) that he'd do _anything_ for her. Anything to help her make her dreams come true.

After he'd sung that stupid Little Mermaid song and kissed Rachel right in front of everyone in glee, he'd pulled her back after club ended so they could talk. Before she'd even gotten a word in edgewise, he'd covered her mouth with his hand and just point-blank told her that she was gonna be his girlfriend, and that she better just be okay with it. He'd uncovered her mouth and prepared himself for one of her typical, feminist, "modern woman" tirades, but she'd simply smiled up at him with those big brown eyes and pretty pink lips and said, _"okay, Noah"_ and then kissed him.

So they'd been official for like, three days, and it was seriously the best three days of his life. It hadn't even phased him when Finn sang some sappy love song and made puppy eyes at Rachel the entire time. He'd just sat there with his arm hooked around Rachel's shoulders, playing with her hair and keeping her attention all on him. He wasn't even tempted to punch Finn's face in (well, a little, but he fought the urge for his babe's sake).

So now everything was fan-fucking-tastic, and he was actually graduating in a few months and then he was gonna go to New York with Rachel (he hadn't quite gotten around to telling her that he had gotten into NYU yet. In fact, she still thought he was planning on taking off to L.A.), and she was like, totally head over heels in love with him. He just couldn't find her.

Puck switched directions, intending to look in the choir room before trying the parking lot. She had to be somewhere.

Rachel looked around the auditorium, tearing up just a little at the fond memories she had of this place. She remembered the very first time she had stepped onto the stage, back in freshman year, and the feeling of excitement she'd had. She remembered her glee audition, and the warmth of the spotlight on her face. Every glee performance, every awkward moment with Finn; Rachel remembered it all, and didn't regret any of it. It all lead here. She knew she'd be leaving in a few months, off to make something of herself in New York City, but she didn't want to be going alone. Yes, Kurt would be coming, and Blaine in the next year, but Rachel had one specific person in mind she wanted with her, and instead he was going to the other side of the country.

Rachel had loved Noah Puckerman for what felt like a very long time. She knew she had admired him since sophomore year, when he'd chosen glee over football, and junior year when he'd made the honorable choice to abandon their make-out session because of his friendship with Finn, she'd felt something tug at her heart. So, when she and Finn were over, and Puck had defended her in front of everyone, she'd thought that maybe not having Finn wouldn't be that bad. Especially if it meant having a friend like Noah.

And he _was_ a friend. He wasn't afraid to be seen with her in public, let her call him Noah, and not only stuck up for her, but let her stand up for herself. He helped her learn how to stand on her own two feet, and stop pining for something that maybe wasn't meant to be. She'd also become friends with Quinn and Santana, glad to have their company. On top of all that, Noah was willing to fool around (nothing sex-related) and not get clingy, or expect anything more. Which had been great, at first.

But the more they made out in her room, or in his truck, the more Rachel wished that there _was_ more. She wished that when he lent her his jacket because she was cold, it wasn't just him being polite. She wished that their dinners at Breadstix didn't include Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Quinn. She wished he'd kiss her _in public._ She had been hoping to use Disney week as a way to convey to him what she wanted.

But he'd beaten her to it. He'd taken one of her favorite Disney songs from her favorite Disney movie (not that he'd _known_ that, of course, but still), and had sung it beautifully, his eyes on her almost the whole time, and then he'd kissed her. Right in front of the entire glee club. It didn't get any more public than that, in Rachel's opinion.

She plucked a few keys on the piano, playing out the tune to a song she'd heard last night when shuffling through all her Disney songs on iTunes. She'd thought it appropriate, but wasn't considering it for glee.

She wasn't in the choir room. Her car was still in the parking lot, and free period was almost over. There was only one last place for Puck look, and he was hoping she wasn't there, because she only went there when she was having a hard time.

He heard her voice floating through the doors, and quietly pushed one open. He closed it behind him and stood in the back of the auditorium, watching his tiny girlfriend up on stage as she sang a song he'd never heard before.

**I have often dreamed of a far off place,**

**Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me**

**Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face,**

**And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be**

Puck started moving forward, watching Rachel's face as she sang. Her eyes were shiny, and she had this little smile on her face that almost looked… sad. She hadn't noticed him yet, and he tried to stay quiet and in the shadows, not wanting to disturb her. She moved around the stage, touching things here or there like she was reminiscing. Finally, she looked outward, toward the seats.

**I will find my way; I can go the distance**

**I'll be there someday, if I can be strong**

**I know every mile will be worth my while**

**I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong**

God, his girl had a voice. She gave him goose bumps with her talent. He hopped up on the stage and caught her in his arms when she turned around, cutting her off. She started, but wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Have you been there the whole time?" She asked quietly.

"What's bothering you, babe?" He asked, ignoring her question. She moved away from him and sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Why would you think something's bothering me?" He sat down next to her and shrugged.

"'Cuz you always come here when you're bugged." He said simply, nudging her. "Talk to me, Rach."

"I guess I'm just thinking of Graduation." She said, looking at her hands. "And New York. It's right around the corner."

"Yeah." He said, nodding. "I can't wait to be outta this place."

"L.A. will be so glamorous." She said casually, and he finally knew what was bugging her. He rubbed a hand over his mohawk and tried not to grin.

"Yeah, I guess. Not so sure I'm set on that anymore."

"Really?" She asked, sounding incredibly small. She looked at him sideways from behind the curtain of her hair, and he still had to resist the urge to grin. He shrugged to cover it.

"Yeah, I mean, it's really far away. My ma would be really bummed if I was like, a million miles away. Plus, it's always like, really warm there, and the earthquakes…" He scratched his head. "Not really my thing. I like my ground stable. Plus, there's this girl…" She didn't say anything, so he pushed on. "So I was thinking 'bout other places I could go."

"Oh." She said dejectedly and looked at her hands again. She looked so sad, and he just couldn't do it anymore.

"I got into NYU." He said, and watched as she looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"I said, I got into NYU. I got my acceptance letter a few weeks ago, and I already sent in all my shit back. I'm registered and everything." He shrugged, and grinned. "I have to stay in a dorm my freshman year, but after that I'm homeless. I was kinda hoping you'd know somebody who could put me up and-" he stopped talking when she flung herself at him, knocking him backward with her hug. He laughed and tried to untangle her. "Christ, Rach, I'm like, losing air here." She loosened her hold but kept hugging him, her face buried in his chest.

"Noah, I'm so happy!" Her voice was muffled, but he knew what she was saying. "Now I can have you and Broadway, and they're two things I've wanted for so long!" She looked up at him. "I didn't want to give either of them up, and now I don't have to!"

He looked down at her, this weird feeling in his chest at her words. He bent his head and kissed her, not really knowing how else to tell her he was happy too.

The next day, Puck sat in the choir room while Rachel sang her number. Her eyes stayed on him the entire time, shining with happiness as she finished the song she'd started in the auditorium the day before.

**I am on my way; I can go the distance**

**I don't care how far; somehow I'll be strong**

**I know every mile will be worth my while**

**I would go most anywhere to find where I belong**

She grinned at him, flinging out her arms to belt the last chorus, and he grinned back at the look of joy on her face.

**I will beat the odds, I can go the distance**

**I will face the world; fearless, proud, and strong**

**I will beat the odds, I can go the distance**

**Until I find my hero's welcome right where I belong**

When it was over, everyone applauded, but Puck let out a huge whoop. Rachel practically glowed with happiness, and simply sat down in her chair next to him. He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

She was gonna blow that NYADA scout away. They were gonna graduate, and go to New York, and it was gonna spec-fuckin-tacular. Puck just knew it.

'_Fucking Disney.'_

**A/N: Wow, this one is WAY longer than the other Disney one. Phew. And I just HAD to end it the same way I ended the last one. It made me happy ^^ Obviously, I took liberties with Puck and Rachel's history, but who cares! ^^ See you all soon!**


	16. Last Kiss

**A/N: I was very depressed when this song came up on shuffle, because it's a very sad song, and I didn't see any other way of writing a fic for it without the fic being sad. This was my first Pearl Jam song (I'll never forget that fact). **

**Rating: T (WARNING: THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE VERY SAD)**

**DISCLAIMED**

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

"You ready, babe?" Puck said, smiling as he shut his truck door and stuck his key in the ignition. Rachel nodded in excitement, her smile wide and bright. Puck took in her big chocolate eyes shining with happiness, her silky brown hair hanging in loose, silky waves, and the pale blue dress she wore. He was taking her into Columbus to see Pippin at the big theatre there, with dinner afterward. She'd been looking forward to it for weeks since he told her, and he was pretty excited himself. Anything that made Rachel happy made him happy.

After covertly checking to make sure her surprise was still tucked away in his jeans pocket, he started the engine and backed out of her driveway. He turned right at the intersection and turned on the radio. A Pearl Jam song floated through the speakers and Rachel closed her eyes, humming along with it. Puck found himself glancing at her occasionally, totally drawn into her and the simply joy she found in humming along with some old rock song on the radio. She always seemed to radiate this kind of light, and it blew Puck away.

They hit Main street and breezed through, getting closer and closer to the town border. Puck grew more and more anxious the closer they got, tapping the wheel with his finger. He always got a small thrill whenever he left Lima, just from knowing he _could_ leave. He also always hated going back. To stop himself from tapping the wheel, he took Rachel's hand and enveloped it in his, throwing her a grin. Rachel smiled warmly tonight as the Pearl Jam song played on and they drove past the town limit.

The road immediately out of town was surrounded by pretty much nothing but fields, but there was a set of railroad tracks a few miles down. Puck's truck went over them with a bump, and Rachel squeaked, making Puck chuckle. It was dark, and warm out for April, so Puck's windows were down. Rachel's unoccupied hand dangled out the window, as if she was trying to catch the wind. Her head rested against the seat. Overall, she looked the picture of contentment.

Puck glanced at her, and she leaned forward to peer out the windshield. "Noah…"

He looked forward again and saw the car stalled in the middle of the road. He didn't see anyone in or near it. Too close to stop, he tried to swerve, hoping he could get around it by going into a field.

The small hill was almost invisible in the dark, making it impossible for Puck to avoid it. He hit the brakes, but the back of the truck kept going, up the hill. The truck tilted forward and rolled. Puck shut his eyes, one hand still gripping Rachel's. The last thing he heard was the sound glass shattering and Rachel's scream.

Puck's eyes blinked open as he felt raindrops on his face. He stared up at the dark sky as it opened up and the rain started pouring down in buckets. He shifted, and the groaned. Something warm ran down his face into his eye, and he wiped it away to see it was blood.

"Lie still, man." Puck turned his head and saw Matt kneeling by him, in his volunteer EMT jacket. Puck groaned again and twisted around, trying to find Rachel with his eyes.

"Puck, I need you to lie still. I don't know how hurt you are." Matt put a hand on his friend's chest, but Puck tried to sit up anyway.

"Rachel…" Matt pushed firmly on his chest and held him down.

"They're getting her out now. She was still in the truck when I got here. I need you to let me make sure you're okay, and then I promise you can see her." Puck laid back, defeated, and let his friend prod and poke him for injuries. When Matt determined the only real injury was the cut on his head, Puck sat up with a little struggle. Ignoring Matt's protests to let him bandage his head, Puck stumbled over to his overturned truck. They had managed to get Rachel out of the truck and had laid her out near it. While EMTs ran to the ambulance to get things, he fell to his knees next to her and pulled her into his lap, holding her in his arms. Her eyelids flickered and then he was staring into her brown eyes.

She whimpered in pain, and Puck noticed the awful gash on her arm, which had been hanging out the window. There were shards of glass imbedded in it, and she had another cut on her temple. Aside from those and a few other scrapes, she looked fine, but the pain on her face said that she was more agony that she appeared.

"You're gonna be okay, Rach." He said, brushing her hair away from her face.

"Noah…" Rachel whispered, coughing. "Hold me, please?"

He started rocking her gently, his eyes burning with blood and tears. "I got you, baby." And he held her, gripping her as tightly as he dared without hurting her and silently praying with God, the Devil, anybody to fix his girlfriend.

Rachel shudder and Puck glanced down at her frantically. "Rach, you need to stay with me. They're gonna fix you up, but you gotta stay with me."

"Noah…" She moaned, her head lolling to the side. Panicking, Noah yelled for Matt. He shifted his arm to support Rachel's head, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Love you, Noah." She whispered, trying to smile at him through her pain. She whimpered one last time, and then her eyes slid shut. Matt ran towards them as Puck shook Rachel lightly.

"Rach?" He shook her a little harder. "Rach, stay with me." He was crying now, and Matt was kneeling next to him trying to pull Rachel away to check her vitals. Puck shoved his friend off and buried his face in Rachel's hair, rocking her body back and forth as his tears dropped onto her face. He vaguely heard Matt backing the other EMTs off to give them a moment, and some rational part of his brain (probably the part Rachel had influenced) knew he had to give her up. Lifting his head, he kissed her lips lightly and dug her surprise out of his pocket.

Puck placed the gold "Noah" necklace in her palm and closed her fingers around it. "I love you, too, Rach." He let Matt pull him away and buried his face in his friend's shoulder, uncaring how unmanly it was. His girlfriend was gone.

_Oh where, oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

**A/N: I cried. And cried. I just killed off my second favorite Glee character (admittedly, Brittany is my first. She's so cute and funny). I just killed off Rachel Berry- in front of Puck. I'm probably gonna have stress dreams about this. Anyway, listen to the song (which, in case you missed, was supposed to be the one playing on the truck radio). Thanks!**


	17. Devil's Dance Floor

**A/N: Yay for Flogging Molly! Nothing makes me feel prouder of my Irish heritage than some good Irish Rock (except maybe some Guinness, or a hot Irish boy…)**

**Rating: It's pretty harmless**

**DISCLAIMED**

Rachel waved to an enthusiastic Kurt and Blaine and wound her way through the throng of people to their booth. She hugged each of them before sitting across from the couple and looking around.

"This is crazy." She said, taking in the shamrock and leprechaun decorations and the various McKinley students wearing green and partying. "I can't believe Sugar did all this. It's almost worse than her Valentine's Day party."

"It _is_ worse." Blaine said. "There's alcohol this time."

Rachel looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding me."

Kurt shook his head. "Sugar's dad paid to rent the whole restaurant. He also paid for the staff to look the other way. There's plenty of Rolling Rock, Baily's, and Guinness to go around."

Rachel rolled her eyes at his statement, although she hadn't expected any less. It _was _a St. Patrick's holiday, and for Americans St. Patrick's Day seemed to be an excuse to get drunk in public and act like idiots.

"All of this because her boyfriend's Irish." Kurt sighed.

"At least there's only one major Irish themed holiday." Blaine offered.

"Where is Rory?" Rachel asked. Kurt gestured to the open space being used as a dance floor. There were large speakers, and what looked like Sugar's pink laptop plugged into them. Apparently, she'd opted for a playlist mix of Irish music instead of live entertainment. Rachel sighed and stole a sip of Kurt's drink. She'd stay for a little bit and then try to sneak out.

Puck was enjoying the hell out of himself. St. Patrick's Day was one of his favorite holidays (who wouldn't enjoy a day when drinking is encouraged and celebrated?). Breadstix was packed, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. There was free booze and a steady stream of Dropkick Murphys and various other Irish rock bands.

Puck looked around the restaurant and saw Rachel sitting in a booth with Kurt and Blaine, sipping half-heartedly at a drink in a green cup. She looked bored, and unhappy. She was gazing sadly somewhere off in the distance, and Puck followed her eyes, quickly finding out what was wrong.

Finn was dancing with some blonde cheerleader; a junior, if Puck was right. He was grinning, and they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Puck had forgotten that Rachel and Finn broke up a few weeks ago. It had been coming pretty obviously; everyone in glee had had a secret betting pool going on when it would happen and how bad it would be. They'd been fighting about post-graduation plans a lot lately, and they weren't making up as often as they used to. Rachel was throwing herself into NYADA and Finn wasn't really behind her (Puck had found some Army paperwork under his bed the last time he was over playing Call of Duty). Eventually, it had all just sort of… stopped.

It hadn't been explosive or dramatic. Rachel had just come in one day not wearing her ring, and cleaned out her locker of all her Finn stuff. Finn hadn't looked at her all day, and she'd sat with Kurt and Blaine during glee. They'd just stopped being Finchel. That was that.

He knew Rachel had to be upset about it, though. She'd dedicated a lot of her life and energy to Finn. She didn't show it, but he just _knew._ He had this freaky sixth sense about her. It couldn't help that Finn was dancing with some underclassman at a party while she just sat by herself. Even Kurt and Blaine were kind of ignoring her (although he was sure it was unintentional).

As a kickass Flogging Molly song began playing, he pushed himself through the crowd and over to her. She looked up as he stopped and held out his hand to her. "Noah."

"C'mon, Berry. Let's dance."

She shook her head, looking confused. He just took her hand and tugged her up and with him to the dance floor, while she protested.

He swung her around into his arms and began moving, twirling her with the fast beat while the lyrics poured out of the speakers.

_Her breath began to speak_

_As she stood right in front of me_

_The color of her eyes_

_Were the color of insanity_

_Crushed beneath her wave_

_Like a ship, I could not reach the shore_

_We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor_

He let her go and spun her back to him, causing her to giggle. She was beginning to get into the music, smiling and letting him swing her faster. The song was upbeat, and they sang along with the chorus, even if she didn't know all the words.

_Well she took me by the hand_

_I could see she was a fiery one_

_Her legs ran all the way_

_Up to heaven and past Avalon_

_Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store_

_She said come with me now_

_On the Devil's Dance Floor_

Puck stared at her as that verse finished and the chorus started up again. She was breathless and smiling widely now, her long brown hair flying as she moved. Her eyes were sparkling, and she looked so much happier. He took in her green, white and orange argyle knee socks, her tiny black skirt that billowed out every time she spun to show off her green lace underwear. She had a green t-shirt on that said, "I'm not Irish, but I'll take a kiss" with a glittery shamrock on it, and a green headband in her hair.

Impulsively, as the chorus came around again, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, kissing her on the lips. He let go after a few seconds, and she looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Our t-shirts demanded it!" He shouted above the loud music, indicating his own green shirt that read, "Irish, or drunk, or whatever. Just kiss me." She laughed at it and nodded, darting forward and kissing him again. He caught her up in his arms and swung her around while they kissed, causing her to laugh against his lips.

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, a little more next to me_

_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

_Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor_

**A/N: It's a little short, but I like it =) I actually have those shirts, btw. And I love the idea of Flogging Molly and Puckleberry**


	18. The Next Girl

**A/N: This was unexpected, but loved**

**Rating: T**

**DISCLAIMED**

Puck ran a hand over his mohawk and plucked at his guitar strings again, trying to make sure he had the notes right. He was performing this today, and it needed to be right. Perfect. Otherwise, he'd never get the message across.

Everyone started shuffling into the choir room, and he got a few curious looks from some people (Santana and Finn, mostly) but ignored them in favor of adjusting his guitar strap. Rachel came breezing past him, talking to Kurt, Blaine and Quinn about something, but she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave him that secret, just-for-him smile he loved, looking at him from beneath her eyelashes.

Mr. Schuester walked in, but before he could even say anything, Puck put his hand up. "I got something I've been working on." Schue nodded and ceded the floor. Puck walked forward and smiled at Rachel, keeping his eyes on her. He strummed a few chords, and the band joined in.

_The look of the cake _

_It ain't always the taste _

_My ex girl she had _

_Such a beautiful face_

_I wanted love _

_But not for myself _

_But for the girl _

_So she could love herself_

Puck grinned at Quinn, who was seated in between Rachel and Joe. She smiled back, although she looked a little unsure. Puck returned his eyes to Rachel and kept singing.

_My next girl _

_Will be nothing like my ex girl _

_I made mistakes back then _

_I'll never do it again _

_With my next girl _

_She'll be nothing like my ex girl _

_That was a painful dance _

_Now I got a second chance_

Rachel was smiling at him, her eyes big and brown and focused on his. Everyone was getting into the tune, grooving and nodding their heads along with it.

_A beautiful face _

_And a wicked way _

_And I'm paying for her _

_Beautiful face every day_

_All that work _

_Over so much time If I think too hard _

_I might lose my mind_

Puck looked to Santana for that verse, and she looked affronted at first before seeming to concede to the truth of it and nodding good naturedly. Rachel laughed with her.

_My next girl _

_Will be nothing like my ex girl _

_I made mistakes back then _

_I'll never do it again _

_With my next girl _

_She'll be nothing like my ex girl _

_That was a painful dance _

_Now I got a second chance_

He finished and slung his guitar behind his back as everyone, including Rachel, applauded his performance. He shrugged and grinned at her as he took the empty chair on her right. Mr. Schue clapped as well and called the meeting to order, passing out sheet music.

"What was that for?" Rachel asked, leaning her head close to his and threading their hands together.

Puck shrugged and kissed her temple. "I just heard it on my iTunes the other night, and it made me think of you. I know things have been good lately, and I just wanted to let you know that they'll always be good. There's no other 'next girl'. You'll always be the 'next girl'." He looked at her as she stared at him, love in her eyes. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before settling back into her chair to listen to Mr. Schue, her hand still firmly in his. Puck leaned back, too, satisfied his job was done.

**A/N: Another short one. I blame the fact that they were written during my concussion, which- while someone giving me a lot of writer's inspiration- also meant I was writing in between naps, and at one point (directly after) in between throwing up. I love The Black Keys. /3**


	19. Goin' Down

**Summary: Rachel's fed up with Finn, and decides to show everyone in glee exactly **_**how**_**. **

**A/N: YES! YES! I LANDED ON THE PRETTY RECKLESS FOR SHUFFLE! WIN! Obviously, following the tradition of my other shuffles, this is pretty AU.**

**Rating: It's bad; so bad… but so wonderful…**

**DISCLAIMED**

"Hell-o? Earth to Ray?" Santana snapped her fingers in front of the smaller brunette's face, and Rachel jumped.

"Santana!"

The Latina shrugged. "Sorry, B, but you were _gone_." She peered around the door of Rachel's locker and almost rolled her eyes at all the Finn crap still in there. "It's been like, four months. Don't you think it's time to move on?"

Rachel shrugged half-heartedly and pulled out her history book. "I actually kind of like having them there. Every time I look at them, I'm reminded of what we had- before Finn slept with Quinn that night." Rachel cringed inwardly at the thought of "That Night"; the opening night of the musical. Finn had a game, and a scout was going to be there. Rachel had to be at the musical, but she promised him she'd be there in spirit, cheering for him. After the musical ended (with a standing ovation), Rachel had raced to the locker room, still in costume and makeup, to find her boyfriend.

_Rachel pushed open the door of the locker room and rushed inside, anxious to hear Finn's news. Instead, she'd heard the rustling of clothes. Horrified, thinking she'd walked in on someone changing, she ducked behind a row of lockers, hand covering her mouth. A few seconds later, she heard the slam of a locker door._

"_We shouldn't have done that." Finn said, sounding like he was in agony. Rachel's mind instantly whirled- done what? Had they lost? Had he gotten hurt?_

"_It's a little late for that." Quinn's sharp voice responded, and Rachel bit her lip to keep from gasping out loud. _

"_It was a heat of the moment thing." Finn said desperately. "I was upset about losing, and when you came in I thought you were Rachel. I-I still have feelings for you, because you're my first girlfriend, and that's what it was."_

"_Fair enough." Quinn said, her voice measured. "You know I still have feelings for you. I always will." She took a deep breath. "I won't say anything to anyone. It's up to you what happens now."_

"_Thanks." Rachel, whose emotions had been mounting, finally let out a strangled squeak of a sob. Squeezing her eyes shut, she ran blindly for the locker room door before they could find her._

_Santana, Mike, Puck Tina, Kurt and Blaine had found her in the hallway a few feet from the locker room, knees drawn up to her chest and crying these big, heaving sobs._

_Finn had showed up at her house later that night, where Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mercedes had set up camp. Santana answered the door, as Rachel was curled up with Brittany and Blaine on her couch watching a movie while Kurt and Mercedes made popcorn and raided the kitchen for snacks and drinks. The Latina chose the less-than-subtle response of slamming the door in Finn's face, but he only stood outside, knocking. Ignoring Santana's opinion of "letting him stay out there until he freaking rots", Puck opened the door this time. _

"_You better have a damn good reason for being here." He told the quarterback, leaning against the door and effectively blocking the entrance and view._

"_I could say the same to you." Finn shot back. "I'm here for my girlfriend."_

_Puck closed the door right up against his body and stuck a finger at Finn's chest. "You don't get to call her that. I told you, _I told you_, that it wasn't cool to cheat on her. Now you get to deal with the backlash."_

"_Just let me in, Puck." A smaller hand curled around the wood of the door, and Puck glanced back before reluctantly opening it all the way. Kurt and Mercedes stood in the entryway of the kitchen, diva faces on. Blaine and Brittany were right behind Rachel, looking more concerned for her than pissed at Finn, and Santana stood next to Puck, arms crossed over her ample chest and eyes narrowed on Finn._

_Rachel mustered up all the courage she could and met Finn's eyes. His hair was sticking up in places, and he looked tired and defeated. He was wearing jeans and his jersey, like he'd hastily changed. He probably had. In contrast, Rachel was in sweatpants and Puck's gray hoodie, which he'd lent her for comfort and which drowned her. Her hair was loose and not very messy, but her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and her cheeks were salt-stained._

_Finn looked hopefully at Rachel and pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back. "I got these for you. For the show." Santana scoffed._

"_I'd like for you to go, Finn." Rachel said, doing her best to continue to meet his gaze. "I don't want to be with you anymore."_

"_Wait, Rach, please." Finn took a step forward, and Rachel took one backward, with Puck immediately shifting just the slightest to follow their movements, like a bodyguard. "Please." Finn croaked. "I didn't mean to. I don't want to lose you."_

_Rachel's lip trembled, but his words made her feel just a little bit stronger. "You lost me the moment you realized it was her instead of me, and you kept going." She looked down at her hands, and picked absently at Noah's sweatshirt sleeve. "It hurts that you chose her over me, again. But it would've hurt just as badly if it was someone else." She looked up at him, and her eyes were drier. "Goodbye, Finn."_

_Noah shut the door and locked it, flipping off the porch light while he was at it. The group returned to the den and remained there for the whole night, crashed on the sofa and floor against each other. Rachel fell asleep with her feet in Brittany's lap, half of her toes painted yellow, and her head against Puck's chest, his strong arms wrapped around her like a blanket._

"I'm still so angry." Rachel said, looking over the pictures and nick-knacks. "These remind me that I shouldn't let that go. I don't want to turn back into the old Rachel, the one who'd listen to his excuses and apologies and take him back, no matter what he did."

Santana shrugged, returning to her nail filing. "Sounds like you need closure. I bet if you let him know how angry you are, that old Rachel will be gone for good. And the new Rachel we all know and love will finally make it official with Puckerman." Rachel's lips curved into a small smile, even as she blushed at Santana's words. The Latina smirked, and abandoned her nails. She swung Rachel's locker door as far open as it would go, and began yanking the Finn shrine apart. When Rachel's door was bare (except a few non-Finn items), the cheerleader stuffed them in her backpack. She hooked it over her shoulder and slammed Rachel's door shut. "Your place, after school. I'll bring the booze."

Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Blaine all sat in a circle around the small fire pit in Rachel's backyard. To one side of Santana rested a bottle of tequila and a bottle of Jack Daniel's (according to her, it had been all she had been able to snag without drawing attention), and on her other side sat the "Finn Box". Kurt, who had a key to Rachel's, had ditched school early with Blaine and torn Rachel's house apart looking for every Finn-related item like a very specific bloodhound. The result was a large cardboard box filled with everything from her awful history with the McKinley quarterback.

"Alright, Ray, here's what we're doing," Santana said, as Blaine finished setting up the mini-bonfire. "I'm gonna hand you something from the box. You toss it in the fire. You take a shot. Easy." She grabbed blindly, pulling out a flannel shirt. She tossed it across the pit to Rachel, who looked at it.

"This is his favorite shirt. I can't." Santana booed her, but Rachel simply handed it to Kurt, who hid it behind his back to return to his step-brother. Giving up on the shirt, Santana pulled out the couples calendar Rachel had hung in her locker. While everyone cheered her on, Rachel took one last look at it before letting the flames have it. The circle cheered, and Rachel took a gulp from the tequila.

…

One and a half bottles amongst six teens later, Rachel held the last item in her hands- the picture of her and Finn that had been taken in New York, on their "work date". He'd gotten some stranger to snap it- the two the them, him behind her with his arms around her middle, in Central Park. It had been a lovely moment.

Rachel steeled herself, and tossed it into the waiting fire. The group gave a whoop, and Rachel swallowed a lump she didn't know she'd had. She looked resolutely at the circle. "I'm pissed." She said, slightly slurred. "I'm so mad at him, and I don't think he remembers that anymore. He has this perfect girlfriend, and I just want him to remember how mad I am." Everyone nodded, and a wicked idea came to Rachel. Smirking almost devilishly (if Santana had been sober, she'd have been so proud), Rachel stood up, enjoying the momentary lightweight feeling she had from being dizzy. "I have a plan." She declared. "But I need your help."

…

…

Puck shut his locker and turned at the sound of heels clicking on tile, thinking it was a hot teacher he could leer at. Instead, he got an eyeful of grade-A, illegal-as-all-get-out, fucking smoking hot Rachel Berry.

Her long, brunette waves were messy and carefree, falling around her face dangerously. Her gorgeous brown eyes, normally very Disney-like, were smoky and enticing. Her lips were slicked with dark red lipstick, shiny and inviting. A loose, black tank draped around her, the words "Young and Reckless" emblazoned on it. Puck could make out a white top underneath the tank, which looked like it stopped above her belly button. He was suddenly desperate to find out. Her tight, hot ass was encased in a pair of dark, distressed, high waisted shorts studded around the pockets and hems. Her legs… Shit, he hadn't thought those could get any hotter. These little straps peeked out from under her shorts, connecting to a pair of fishnet thigh-highs that hugged her legs and disappeared into knee-high black boots with what had to be a three inch stiletto heel. This huge black necklace with crosses hung around her neck, and she had multiple black, silver, and gold bangles stacked over short, fishnet fingerless gloves.

She walked up to him, either oblivious or ignoring the way he looked at her, and grabbed his wrist. "I need you." She said a little breathlessly, and his mind just went to shit. Nodding dumbly, he let her lead him wherever the hell she wanted.

…

…

They were already set up by the time everyone else filed into the choir room. Kurt, Santana and Mercedes (hair, makeup and wardrobe), and Blaine and Brittany (choreography) were already seated, thrilled and proud looks on their faces. Puck was off to the side, tuning the black electric guitar Rachel had borrowed from the band people. Rachel was with the drummer, keyboardist and Artie, who she'd roped into bass, putting the finishing touches on anything they needed.

"Uh… what's going on?" Sam asked, taking a seat next to Mercedes. Finn stared at her as he walked in with Quinn, stumbling over his seat in the front row. Her face annoyed, Quinn yanked him down next to her. When everyone, including Mr. Schuester, was present, Rachel took command.

"Good afternoon, fellow glee clubbers. First, it's been a while since I've commanded all the attention, so please just go with it. Second, I've put together a little song that fits the assignment Mr. Schuester gave us- breaking out of our comfort zones- and also sums up some residual… feelings I've been having lately. I'd like to just get them off my chest and move on with my life, so here we are. Oh, and," she added as a last afterthought. "You _did_ say, Mr. Schue, that we could go uncensored for this, and I did make sure all doors are locked and windows covered, so there shouldn't be any staff complaints." Her monologue finished, she dragged the microphone stand back and settled her hands on it, signaling the band.

The opening riff was executed flawlessly, and Rachel was more than psyched and prepared when she began belting out the first verse

**Hey there, Father**

**I don't wanna bother you**

**But I've got a sin to confess**

**I'm just 16 if you know what I mean**

**Do you mind if I take off my dress?**

Rachel worked the mic stand, throwing in some moves from the girls' rock mash-up last year. She was fierce, her hands clasping in prayer over the mic at the line about sin. Her little circle whooped at that move, and even the other glee kids were beginning to get into it. Rachel took the mic out of the stand and moved to the front row, sitting next to Rory, who had Sugar on his other side.

**Don't know where to start**

**Let me get to the good parts**

**Might wanna cross up your legs **(She crossed her legs, running her booted foot up Rory's own leg playfully)

**I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need**

**And I'm not above having to beg**

Rachel launched off the chair, her eyes on Finn as she backed her way to the mic stand.

**There was this boy who tore my heart in two**

**I had to lay him eight feet underground**

Rachel bypassed the stand for Puck, who was pretty heavily into his guitar. Smirking, she grabbed the sleeve of his leather jacket (which she had been grateful he kept in his locker), and rubbed herself down and up his body for the chorus, making sure her eyes stayed on his face the whole time, particularly when she was down at waist-level.

**All I need is someone to save me**

**Cause I am goin' down**

**And what I need is someone to save me**

**Cause I am goin' down, all the way down**

Rachel brought herself up and stalked forward once more, tossing her hair back. She leaned forward, showing off a hint of chest, and grinned like the cat that swallowed the canary.

**Well, hey there, Father**

**There is just one other thing**

**I have a simple request**

**I hear you know God could you give him a nod in my direction **(She pointed skyward and tried to look innocent)

**I would be in your debt**

Her eyes went to Finn again, and she moved toward him slowly, as if being pulled to him. Her eyes were wide and imploring, as though she were singing only to him.

**There was this boy who tore my heart in two**

She was close to him, right in front of him. Her wide eyes narrowed devilishly, a smirk once more playing on her cherry-stained lips.

**I had to lay him eight feet underground**

She whipped around, going for the mic stand again as she wailed.

**All I need is someone to save me**

**Cause I am goin' down**

**And what I need is someone to save me**

**Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down**

Rachel spun to face the risers, clutching the mic and the stand in her hands. Her face took on this desperate, pleading look, and she put her lips right against the cold metal.

**I didn't wanna do it, Father**

**But I caught him with another woman in the bed I made him**

**So I put him in a grave**

**The next day on the television **

**They identified him; now I'm on the run**

**But wait, why did I have to go and kill him**

**When he was the best I'd ever had**

There was a pause, nothing but silence, and Rachel's lips curved around the metal in a true, Cheshire Cat grin.

**All I need is someone to save me**

**Cause I am goin' down**

**And what I need is something to save me**

**Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down**

She shook her head wildly, letting it all loose with the final few moments of the song. As she shook, she slid down the mic stand, going first to her knees,

**I'm goin' down**

Then twisting, and finally ending on her back on the cold linoleum floor, the mic stand on top of her, resting against her chest. She looked at the glee members upside down, and grinned as she sang the last line breathlessly.

**All the way down**

The song ended, and her little circle, now including Rory, Sugar, Sam and Mike, jumped to their feet and clapped enthusiastically, cheering and whistling. Rachel grinned at them, still on the floor until Puck, his guitar slung over his back, held out a hand and hauling her up and against him. Still riding her high, and feeling adventurous, Rachel smashed her lips against his, her hands on either side of his neck. Puck didn't hesitate at all, grabbing her hips and meeting her mid-kiss. Everyone kept cheering, until finally Mr. Schuester called for order. He scurried to the front of the room and demanded they all settle down, almost having to physically separate Rachel and Puck.

"Well, Rachel." He said, clearing his throat repeatedly. "That was an… interesting number. You most definitely went out of your comfort zone, and we applaud you for that. And while I know I did encourage you all to be uncensored and raw, I hadn't thought you'd take it so literally." Rachel shrugged and claimed a seat, Puck next to her and arm around her shoulders. "Now, then…"

…

…

"_What _the hell was that?" Rachel looked over at the locker next to hers, where Quinn Fabray stood in a pretty white sundress, her face furious.

"That was me, cauterizing any lingering ties to Finn Hudson." Rachel said matter-of-factly, reminding herself mentally to cross "cauterize" off her list of S.A.T. words to use in normal conversation, as a good memorizing technique. She pushed the sleeve of Puck's leather jacket (she had been chilly after glee, and so willing to envelop herself in anything Puck she purposely ignored it's animal origins) up her arm and pulled out a notebook, binder, and her chemistry book. She shut the locker door smartly and looked at Quinn. "He will continue to be yours for as long as you want him, and I won't chase after him ever again. Furthermore, my song will have hopefully done the job of killing any remaining feelings he _may_ have possessed for me. I doubt he'll sniff after my skirts anymore." She smiled pleasantly at the blonde, who just narrowed her eyes.

"Is that what the kiss with Puck was?"

Rachel pretended to be thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head and licking her lips. "No, that was be _establishing _ties with Noah. He is the only person I want sniffing after my skirts." She heard Santana somewhere behind her, calling for her to hurry up, so she grabbed her pink trolley and grinned broadly at the cheerleader in front of her. "Have a good day, Quinn." She turned on her heels and left the girl behind, meeting up with Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Blaine and Puck. The aforementioned boy slid an arm around her waist and into the back pocket of her shorts, while the Latina cheerleader linked her free pinky with Rachel's. They walked down the hall in an odd, twistedly beautiful line, almost like the gang of Oz, plus a few more. And all in the center of it, dressed like a punk rock stripper, was Rachel Barbara Berry and her bright pink rolling backpack.

**A/N: Holy Hell, this thing was LONG! But SO worth it muwahaha **

**I created Rachel's outfit on Polyvore because I was bored! Link's on my profile! Check it out!**


End file.
